Right Place
by ironicfaces
Summary: Beca is a successful music producer and DJ, that gave birth at a young age. Chloe is a language teacher about to get married. How could two different worlds mixup? Bechloe Love Child AU, Emily with pre-teen issues.
1. Almost Right

**Hey, guys! My name is Karin and this is my second Fanfiction about Bechloe. I'm not sure if this is the greatest idea, but I will upload more episodes if you leave reviews and if you think it's good. I'm chilean so english is not my native language, if you think I have grammar mistakes I would love to read your reviews about that, cuz' that's very important for me (: I'm not a great writer but I try my best ^.^**

 **Hope you like this first chapter!**

* * *

They say that sometimes, love, when it comes in the easiest way; that is to say, on the right time and place, it's not love, actually.

Anyway, that's not always the truth. Everything depends on destiny. But this story, this one that I'm going to tell you about right now, is exactly a true love story.

This one might be a complicated love story, or might not be. Everything depends on the perspective. Emily, at least, could see everything so clearly and so simple that she just wanted to punch everyone around her. Well, we might think that everything's too simple when we're twelve years old.

There are tortuous relationships that are this way for plenty of reasons; sometimes it comes from both of the people in this relationship, sometimes for external factors, third party people, forth party people, Jesus, even a fifth one.

However… Beca Mitchell has passed for so many kinds of relationships that she gave up on love, she gave up on dates, rings, and panties on her bedroom floor. Not each one of them was necessarily a problem, but, dude yes, she was super tired. Now she surely would be the single mom, she has always been since she was sixteen years old.

"Emily, your mom just came" Sheila's voice, her dance professor came closer to her, while she was rehearsing what she just learnt on that day.

"Oh, my stars" the tiny brunette muttered, putting on a straight position and kissing Sheila's cheek. She picked up her bag and ran out of the dancing room, still in her rehearsing clothes, and she found her mom in the middle of the way. "Mom!"

"Hey, Em, I'm sorry I'm…" answered Beca, opening her arms. She groaned a little when she felt her daughter's body right upon hers, arms clenching around her neck. "Hell!" the oldest brunette making a grimace "Be careful, honey" Beca said, hugging back Emily and smiling at the preoccupied expression on her face "I like your attitude but you're still a little clumsy and you're like growing up really fast".

"But I'm only twelve, I'm still a baby" Emily said releasing her mother.

"Oh, so you're a baby when it suits you, isn't it?" Beca questioned, waving her hand to say goodbye to Emily's teacher, nonchalant. She took her daughter's hand and they walked out of the institution.

"It is the same for you, isn't it?" Emily questioned. Emily was as sassy and smart as Beca. And awkward, as well.

"Oh, right!" Beca answered "then I guess you won't mind not going to Mike Stevens birthday party…"

"Mom!" the little Mitchell complained.

"I mean, weren't you a baby?" Beca continued, ignoring Emily's complaining and laughing on the inside. She was just joking.

They got to the parking place, where a black Range Rover 2016 model was waiting for them.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Beca asked, while she left Emily's bag on the back seat and closed the co-driver door with Emily already inside the car.

"I don't know… maybe pizza? But please not delivery, you know I hate it, it always comes cold" Emily said, and made a grimace on dislike signal.

"Then I guess we're going to the pizza restaurant" Beca said, smiling at her daughter.

Emily dug on her site, full of joy and Beca turned on the car's radio.

"And we're starting the night with the new Jessie J's collab, Flashlight featuring DJ Beca Mitchell" the broadcaster voice faded and the song began playing.

"Mom! Is your song!" Emily claimed jumping or her sit with an ear to ear smile.

"I know, honey, " Beca laughed, never keeping out her sight from the horizon and putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder "but please calm down, you could hit your head or something".

"But it's YOUR song."

"There are plenty other ways to celebrate, Emily."

"Then I'm just gonna sing it."

The little girl was as talented as her mother, she had a beautiful voice, but instead of deejaying, she chose being a songwriter, and boy, she was good for her young age.

When the song ended, the restless girl put the co-driver mirror and fixed her hair. She wrinkled her nose and turned her head to look at Beca.

"Ma."

"Em."

"I think Sheila still likes you."

Beca sighed and smiled, rolling her eyes. It wasn't the first time Emily came back from her dancing classes talking about how her teacher almost drooled over Beca everytime she picked her up.

"I think Sheila still doesn't know about professionalism. Oh, and Emily, let me tell you I would never be with a teacher of yours."

"I know, I mean, besides, Sheila is… Ew."

"Sheila is "Ew"?" Beca burst into a laugh and Emily did too. "I think you're watching too much tv with Stacy."

"Maybe. But I think I should chose someone that can like you."

"Emily, you're hilarious."

Beca shook her head on negation, still smiling.

But Beca never kept her sight out of the horizon. In fact, her foot lift from the brake pedal when it was necessary, because the green light was already pointing out. And the semaphore of the lateral direction was on red when hers was on green, and oh my God, Beca was pretty sure of that, and Emily too because Mike Stevens was just crossing the street with her mother, however…

A chirr came from somewhere close and Beca frowned.

"Wait, what…?" Beca slowed down unexpectedly and the honking started. The car in the other direction didn't totally hit hers, and slowed down too. Beca placed her hand on her chest and Emily clung to her seat, her eyes and mouth fully opened. "What the fuck?!"

Beca turned off the motor awkwardly and then placed her hands on her head. Emily turned her head to look at her mom and put her left hand on her mother's right shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, you're okay, right?" Beca asked to Emily.

"I'm okay, mom, calm down, it wasn't your…"

"I know, I'm just…"

Beca didn't even know what to do with her hands, anyway, seconds before she had already turned off the motor and stopped the whole traffic, probably on a big part of the zone.

"Mom, are you okay?" Emily asked.

But Beca, seeing that the car driver was opening his door, decided that she will do that too with an indecipherable look on her face. Emily knew that look, and dude, it was totally not a good signal. But Beca was already confronting the man.

"Mom…" Emily sighed, still inside the car.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You idiot! Do you even know who I'm carrying? Got any idea?" Beca was claiming with her face red as a tomato and the guy in front of her was impressed, opening and closing her mouth, "My twelve year old daughter is in the car, son of a…"

Emily was getting out of the car right in that moment, and stopped to listen to her mother, especially for the last thing she was about to say.

"Gee…" Emily said.

"You could have hurt her!"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I can pay for the car damage…"

"CAR DAMAGE? You think I care about the damn car? It's a car, you go and say sorry to my daughter! Or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Emily closed the door with her face as red as her mother's, and with her sight on her feet. People were staring and recording with her cameras, and obviously, Mike Stevens was going to upload it to his social networks. She surely would be the joke of the class on Monday, and surely would not go to that party.

"You're gonna kick my ass? She's just a girl…"

The guy was like six feet tall, athlétic, brown eyed and brown haired, but his size didn't stop Beca and he couldn't finish what he was gonna say because Beca's fist crossed his face, just like he did to her car. Beca might look like a weak little bird because of her size, but she was never weak. The man in front of her complained just like if she was punched him on his junk.

Not even five seconds were enough for the guy co-driver's car to open.

"Hey!" a feminine voice woke up Beca from her trance, and it wasn't exactly her daughter's. It was the voice of a woman with red hair, taller than her, with light blue eyes that probably could set joy on whoever you could think of, but right in that moment those eyes looked surprised and mad. "You don't need to hit him!"

"Well, I think…" the boy said, who was ready to hit back to Beca, but the blue eyed girl stopped him.

"Tom!" the girl exclaimed, that looked bothered.

Emily, on the other side, went to take her mother's hand "Mom, why don't we go back to the car?"

"Yeah, sure, honey…" Beca said, starting to walk to her car.

"Wait!" the voice of the redhead girl claimed. Beca was so upset that she looked to the tall girl with the same face she looked at the man. And the woman's face went red at this. "We're really sorry. For real." The girl said, awkwardly "And I'm super sorry that Tom wanted to punch you back…"

"He didn't, so…" Beca said, still a little mad. But the other girl's voice was calming her down… which was weird. The chick gave a nod.

"I'm sorry." The girl said, tilting down, and hugged Emily, who responded to the hug surprised, but smiled.

Beca's mad face went to hell and smiled too.

Tom went back to his car and opened his door, to get inside.

"Thank you." Beca said still smiling, when the girl released Emily of the hug.

"You're welcome" the redhead said "And… about the car incident…"

"Please, don't insist, it's not necessary. I just… went crazy because my daughter was here too, and something worse could have happened, you know. But thank you, for saying sorry, that's all I needed."

The other girl nodded again, still smiling. Her eyes were piercing Beca but she didn't even notice it. Beca and Emily went back to the car. The blue eyed woman went back to his car too, and the traffic went to normal.

* * *

"Wow" Stacie said, sitting at the counter in Beca's kitchen. The tall and brunette woman was watching a video titled "Big BM, the ass-kicker" for the seventh time.

"Dude, can you please stop?" Beca said on a coat, waiting for her coffee to be ready.

"I mean…" Stacy sighed "I can't… wild Beca Mitchell is so hot and hilarious at the same time…"

"Stacie! Emily is here!" Beca said, pointing to her daughter with her hand, who was silently eating her cereals on her pajamas, at the other side of the counter.

"Dah, she knows I'm joking, right?" Stacie said, smiling at Emily.

"There's something that's called 'selective hearing'…" Emily said, never keeping out her eyes from her cereals "Oh, and mom, I'm so accustomed that now I don't even care"

"See?" Stacie said.

"Yikes" Beca muttered. Her coffee was ready, and she went to sit at Emily's side.

"So, I guess you don't care what the press could say" Stacie said, leaving her phone on the counter and took a sip of her orange juice.

"The press can go hell, my daughter's life could have been at risk, that dude deserved it" Beca said.

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised the guys on my class think you're like a superhero now. They could have joked about me…" Emily said, raising a brow.

"Oh, come on, Emily…"

Emily smiled "I think you're a superhero too". Beca smiled as well and stroked Emily's hair.

"Aaaw, that's so cute. Sometimes I want mini me's too, but then I think this hot mess has got to stay hot"

Beca and Emily rolled their eyes and Stacie laughed. Then she looked at the little girl.

"Hey, Emily, do you already know what to wear for that party?"

"Mmm… well, I…"

"Wait, what?" Beca asked, giving a spiteful smile, "I haven't even said yes"

"Oh, come on, Beca…" Stacie said, trying to help the girl that was pouting.

"I don't know. What I know is that someone is failing language…" Beca said, slowly turning to face her daughter that kept her eyes on her cereals, not even making a move.

"Ow…" Stacie said, making a grimace.

"Yeah…" Beca said, not keeping her eyes of her daughter, with the same smile.

"That was not my fault, I'm pretty sure the teacher hates me!" Emily complained

"That's not true, Em…"

"I think I can help!" Stacie claimed.

"How?" Beca asked, turning to Stacie.

"Aubrey has this friend of hers, that came to L.A. recently and is searching for a job. She's a language teacher."

"Seriously? That would be great" Beca, and took a bite of her donut.

"Yup, I can give you her number, just let me text the gorgeousness and I will save the day" Stacie said, smiling.

"By the way, when are you going to ask Aubrey to be your girlfriend?" Emily asked, standing up, and starting to wash her bowl and spoon.

Stacie almost spit out the juice in her mouth and Beca laughed noisily.

"Emily! I'm saving your butt!" Stacie claimed.

"I'm sorry, I was just asking" Emily said "She seems so attached to you that I'm already a shipper".

"Is that a thing now?" Beca asked, and frowned.

"Yeah…"

"Awesome! She answered me" Stacie said.

"There it is…" Emily murmured, and for her luck, no one listened.

"Her name is Chloe Beale" Stacie gave Beca her phone and got up from her chair. "Take it, I'm going to the bathroom. And don't read the nasty texting."

"Not even in my mind".

* * *

So, here it ends, by now... If you liked it, please leave a review and give a follow! You can also give me advices if you know about writing or more ideas, that would be marvelous, yay! :D

So, bye guys, I hope you're doing great (:


	2. Don't Stress, Girl

**O-M-Aca-G. 9 favs and 17 followers! I'm so excited! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are amazing, seriously.**

 **Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it a lot! I'm trying to balance everything, I want all the storylines of every character to be developed in some way, and probably Chloe's is going to be showed on next chapter. I don't know how often I'm going to be updating, but I know that this is not gonna be a story with lots of chapters, I like it that way and it's much more comfortable for me. I hope you guys ship staubrey, because it might not be the principal storyline, but that doesn't mean it's less important. I also know that I'm a little fluffy writing fanfics, I don't know if you enjoy it, but I hope it's not as tiresome as I think it sometimes could be. I'm a real life Beca Mitchell so maybe you can imagine, haha xD**

 **So! Let's get down to business!**

* * *

It's been three years since Beca is single. And it was hard at the start. Not because it hurted her, but because she was constantly surrounded by girls that wanted to bang her or girls trying to get to her through her daughter.

For Emily was usual and it didn't bother her, cause she was always searching for a girlfriend for her mom. She just wanted to see her smile.

And for Stacie, well, she used to call Beca the most boring woman ever.

"You should totally get advantage of your fame, Bec, I mean, come on, you're not even thirty years old, every girl on this country wants you… and you have cool boobs!" Stacie would say.

And the truth is that Stacie was right, and Beca at some time did that, at least the two first years of her career as a successful DJ. But, as we just said, she got bored and she decided to stay single, her daughter and career turning her only concerns. Cause that's the way it should be… isn't it?

"You have a photoshoot tomorrow morning, DJ" Amy said.

"You couldn't change it for noon?" Beca asked, turning on her swivel chair to see her agent and also one of her best friends, massaging her right side head.

"Nope. Sorry shorty, I tried but they have J Law after you." Amy responded.

"Oh. Okay, it's fine, at what time is it?"

"8 am, girl."

"Jesus, I won't be able to take you to school, Em" Beca said, turning this time to face her daughter, who was probably writing a song on the desk besides Beca. Emily lift her head and faced back her mom.

"Oh well, I can go by myself…" Emily started saying.

"Or, I can ask Stacie to take you there" Beca refused passively.

"I can…"

"Sure you can!"

"Seriously?!"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, sure you will at some time, but first I want good grades on language. Not joking." Beca smiled naughtily.

"God!" Emily claimed "I can't believe it, this is an even condemns" Emily whispered, and went back to writing.

"I still can hear you." Beca said, and Emily gave a nod closing her eyes. Beca turned to Amy again and smiled.

"You're evil, short stack" Amy said, sitting on one of the chairs in the studio.

"I know. So what do we have for today's session?"

"Selena Gomez is coming, and then you have an interview with Rolling Stone for Jessie J's new album." Amy said, watching her iPad. Emily turned around when she heard Selena's name, restless.

"Good. Please tell me I have nothing for tomorrow's afternoon."

"Actually, you're free, Beca."

"Great." Beca said. And suddenly she got up from her chair and stood there a little nervous. "Wait a sec. Can you please welcome Selena? I have to go call this girl that does language classes. Emily needs it."

"I can do it for you…" Amy started.

"No, this is mom's business, sorry Fat Amy. It's gonna be super fast." Beca said, and went out of the studio.

She started walking by the sidewalk, and put on her sunglasses. She pressed the contact on her iPhone and waited for the girl to respond.

"Hello?" a soft voice answered.

"Hi…" Beca hated phone talks. Gosh, if she could, she would have said yes to Fat Amy but she couldn't, it was her responsibility. "Is this… Chloe Beale?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, hi! Who am I talking to?" Chloe asked.

Her voice was really soft. Beca could hear it, and Jesus, she went silent, cause there was something there, and she just couldn't react.

"Sorry?" Chloe insisted.

"Oh! I-uh… Sorry, I was a little distracted. My name is Beca. I was told that you do language lessons by some contact. It was Stacie, Aubrey's girlfriend." Beca said, a little hesitant, and started walking back and forth.

"Oh, seriously?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, sure, I mean-I…" God, what was happening with her. This was just a small talk. Through a phone call! No one has ever done that to her; made her feel so self-conscious through a voice. "My daughter is failing language and needs support on that subject. I just want to know if you have some space on your schedule?" Beca asked politely, a little quieter.

"Yes, of course I have! Just tell me when it suits your daughter and I'll be there. I can send you a text with my email so we can accord a time and place."

"Actually, if you could tomorrow afternoon, it would be great."

"Yes, I can." Chloe said, vividly, on the other side of the phone line, she was expelling bubbles of joy.

"Beautiful…" What? "I mean… That's cool. Oh, and if you can text it now, it would be perfect."

"I agree with you, I'll do it immediately."

"Thank you, it was nice to talk to you."

"Nice to talk to you too."

"Have a good day, see you tomorrow" Beca said.

"See you!" Chloe said goodbye, and ended the call.

Beca stepped forward and stared at the phone, a little overwhelmed.

"What the fuck?" She gasped to herself. She put her cell phone on her pocket awkwardly, and turned around, to get into the establishment.

When she was entering the studio, caught Fat Amy and Selena talking shit, literally, and Emily was awed, looking at the girl on a black top, high waisted shorts and white sneakers.

"…It's like, a way to have no secrets. I mean, this is not a secret" Fat Amy said, slapping her abdomen, and Selena laughed noisily. "You see. So Fat Amy, just call me Fat Amy."

"Okay, that's cool." Selena said, still laughing.

"Hi! I can see you guys are having fun" Beca said, amused, closing the door behind her.

"Big BM! Where were you?" Selena asked.

"I was talking to Em's new teacher. She's failing language…" Beca started.

"Oh, come on, stop reminding me that, mom" Emily complained. Selena laughed and stroked Emily's hair, hugging her.

"You could have asked me!" Selena said.

"Oh, like if you had time" Beca joked. "Now let's get to work, girl."

"Wait, we need to take a selfie first, you girls are hilarious!" Selena claimed happily.

Selena put out her cell phone and the four girls posed with funny faces. That was a good way to start the day.

* * *

For the next day, Beca woke up early and Stacie was there early too to pick up Emily, which was super weird, because Stacie was always late for everything. Well… there was a reason.

"I can't even believe I'm awake. Or alive" Stacie said, taking a sip of her hot coffee. She had her sunglasses on.

"I think you're overreacting. You always end up with terrible hangovers, I think there's something else behind." Beca said, putting two plates with waffles for each one of them. She was on her favorite jeans and top.

"There's nothing behind." Stacie said. An awkward silence occurred, and Beca raised an eyebrow. Stacie sighed. "Aubrey said she needs time and I don't know why…" Stacie said, reluctantly.

"Oh, I wonder what could that be too, Stace" Baku said, sarcastically. "Maybe it's because she's playing the waiting game with you or maybe it's because you're the dorkiest dork ever and you keep fooling around with other girls. Damn, just ask her to be your girlfriend!"

"You think so?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie, even Emily notices it" Beca said, making a grimace.

"Talking about the obvious?" Emily said softly, rubbing her eyes, walking in pajamas to the counter, and Beca got up to serve her daughter. She smiled at the messy hair and puppy eyes.

"What more could you expect?" Beca asked, giving Emily her dish with waffles. The little girl went to sit to her seat and Beca kissed her head.

"You dwarfs are so cruel" Stacie said, and took a bite of her waffles. "You didn't even say hello, baby dwarf" Stacie said.

"It's 6:30 in the morning" Emily said, slowly "But I love you auntie."

"I know" Stacie smiled and turned her head to look at Beca. "So, you could contact Aubrey's friend."

"Yeah, we actually have a date today at 5pm"

"Wait, you're that fast?" Stacie asked, impressed.

"What?! I mean, no, Emily has a date with her. I'll be there because…"

"OK, Beca, you didn't have to explain yourself that much" Stacie said "I get it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I just…" Beca looked at her daughter and then turned to Stacie "I'll tell you later."

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and kept eating slowly, until she was completely recovered and she pulled out her sunglasses. Minutes later, Emily went to her bathroom to get ready for school, and Stacie and Beca were finally alone in the kitchen.

"Dude, I almost went blank yesterday. And I still don't get it." Beca whispered."

"What? Why?" Stacie asked.

"I called Chloe, and since the second she replied I was like… Dude, I was fucking stammering" Beca whispered again.

"No way!" Stacie whispered back, rolling her eyes "Why are we whispering, by the way?"

Beca made a grimace and got up from her seat.

"Because… If what I'm thinking that happened is really what happened, I don't want Emily to know." Beca said, quietly.

"I guess what you are thinking it is, is that maybe you like her" Stacie said slowly, and Beca stayed silent "Aaaand you do."

"That can't be true! I barely know her. I haven't even seen her yet!" Beca claimed, gesturing with her hands.

"Wanna see a photo?" Stacie asked with a devilish smile.

"No! I gotta get that idea out of my mind, seriously" Beca said, and she started washing the dishes "I promised myself, no more dates."

"Beca, it's been three years. You can't keep doing this…"

"Of course I can. I don't want anything to distract me."

"It's not a distraction, I actually think it's a plus. Girls will stop trying to get to you, and you will stop being so stressed half of the time."

Beca stayed silent again and broke it seconds later.

"I still don't want the photo."

"However" Stacie smiled. "For which magazine you have that photo shoot today?"

"It's for Nylon" Beca answered, still washing the dishes.

"Good! I hope they'll make you look even hotter…"

"Sure, everything's photoshopped."

"Yeah, that's gross. But you're still hot."

"Stop it, you weirdo." Beca muttered.

"I'm ready!" Emily claimed, running through the corridor with a stunning smile in her face, and her hair still a little messy.

"Let me fix that hair, lil' midget" Stacie said, and Emily came closer to her with her hairbrush in hand.

"I better get ready. Fat Amy is coming at any moment." Beca said.

* * *

Luckily, the day passed really quick for Beca, and she could be able to get to her house before Emily.

She was working on a new song on her laptop, sitting at her desk, when Emily appeared by her right side silently and trying to not bother her mom. But she couldn't help but to turn her head slowly at the same time that Beca did, jumping a little at the unexpected move that her mom made.

Beca slid back her headphones and smiled, nodding her head.

"You're such a weirdo, just like your dad" Beca said, still smiling.

"I just wanted to…"

"You know I don't care, honey" Beca laughed, and wrapped the little girl in a hug. Emily hugged her back. "How was your day?"

"It was rough. Mike won't stop ignoring me…" Emily sighed, collapsing on the couch next to the desk.

"Come on, baby, don't stress. You're still young, you have an entire life ahead" Beca said, going to sit beside her daughter.

"But my other girl classmates have boyfriends and everything!" Emily said, wrinkling her nose.

"Look, honey, you seriously need to stop getting worried about a boy that doesn't even care about you. Is that ok? It's going to affect you more than it's needed, and you're too little for that pain. Focus on your friends and… language"

"Mom!"

"OK, I was joking!" Beca laughed and tried to play tickles but Emily stopped her.

"Please don't, I just had a glass full of water."

Beca nodded in agreement.

"Your teacher is coming in one hour, so get ready" Beca said caressing her child's hair.

"Aw god" Emily covered her face with her hands and moaned a little.

"Don't be that girl! She's gonna help you!"

"But language is so boring…"

"But you're gonna need it someday"

"Which day?"

"Oh, don't ask me. But there's so many places we can go on vacation…" Beca said, getting up from her seat, and Emily got up as well, suddenly full of energy.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. But language first." Beca went out of the room, and Emily stayed there, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my stars" She sighed.

One hour flies, like, super fast. So, when Chloe pressed the doorbell button, it caught Beca by surprise, when she was making coffee. She went to the door, and looked at her watch. Punctual, that was good.

"Emily, I think your teacher is here!" Beca claimed, and she opened the door. "Hi!" She said, but stayed completely in silence when she saw the woman in front of her.

"Good afternoon" Chloe said back with a smile, and piercing eyes. God, those piercing eyes.

"I'm pretty sure we…"

"I think we've met each other before."


	3. What Grown-ups Should Do

**Maybe I shouldn't do this, haha lol But I was so inspired that I just wanted to show you all how this is doing, and I hope is doing great. I'm feeling like in cloud one hundred with your reviews and follows and oh my aca-god, practically everything, I'm having feelings for you xD So, here it goes again, I hope you like it. And I guess you're gonna like what's coming for next chapter! Love you! :D**

* * *

Beca was speechless.

It couldn't be, it just… she was so pretty.

Chloe was smiling, almost showing her teeth. If she was Tinker Bell she would have probably been expelling fairy dust or rainbows in the most equestrian way.

"My friend banged his car with yours last Friday" Chloe said, just like if she was telling a fairy tale.

' _I wanna bang you'._

Beca shook her head when that thought appeared in her mind.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe how small is this world." Beca said.

How long would they just be at the doorway?

"I've heard your songs, they are great. But I never thought you would be that gorgeous."

' _Jesus Christ, what is she doing…'_

"I-uh-thanks… thank you…" Beca stuttered.

"Mom, why are you still…?" Emily asked, getting closer to the front door "Oh, god, you were the lady on the car!"

"Oh, gosh, I'm so happy to be your teacher!" Chloe claimed happily, entering the house to hug Emily, and the girl well received the embrace.

Beca was honestly stuck in the moment. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so glad and confused at the same time. She had forgotten about the car thing, but in the moment she saw Chloe crossing the door, everything fitted.

She closed the door, her brain still hazy. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

Chloe had always been a really good actress. In fact, she always thought that if it wasn't because she liked teaching a lot, she would have got into Theatre at college.

She was so good at this point, that she faked, she didn't know that Tom was planning to ask her to marry him.

And she also faked that she didn't notice that she said "friend" instead of "boyfriend" when she told Beca about the car crash. Well, she actually didn't notice, but she noticed that she failed at hiding she liked Beca. It was unavoidable.

She knew she was famous, she knew her by name, but she never saw her, she was too focused on her job when she was in Atlanta. And thank god Tom decided to just go for his dream as an actor.

She liked that fact about him. She liked him a lot, and she liked living with him, and sharing stuff. He was actually really easy to invade, and that was fine for her.

But obviously, easy things are boring. We can all agree that every time we work hard on something, we feel that it's worth it once we get what we want. At least Chloe thinks that.

And what she was thinking while she was waiting for Emily to end up with the exercises she gave to her, was exactly what you were thinking.

Chloe was lost in the horizon, thinking of Beca, inevitably. And thinking that she may not like Tom that much. Beca was impressive, not only for the fact that she was Beca –and also, not because she was Beca "the new sensation DJ" Mitchell-; it was because she've never really liked anyone, at least not at first sight.

She had her boy toys and even girl toys on college, but she never got really attached to someone. She liked it that way. And it kept being that way for the next years after her graduation. And then she found Tom and she thought they could work it out. And they worked fine, I mean, she was twenty six when she met him and in that moment she was twenty eight.

But Chloe was wondering why she still couldn't figure out any plans. She was a woman that lived in the moment, and she warned Tom about that. She didn't care what people could say about it. She learnt that from her parents. And she was wondering that for the first time in her life, because she was talking about plans with Tom. And she just couldn't imagine herself planing her life and getting married to Tom. But she knew Tom did. She knew too much about Tom. But Tom didn't know much about her. He was never a curious person. And that was boring.

"Ms. Beale?" Emily asked.

Chloe winced and turned her head to see Emily, that pushed her notebook forward.

"Oh! Sorry, I got distracted" She said, smiling. Emily smiled back. She took her pencil and checked out all the exercises, smiling. She made some corrections and when she finished, she looked at Emily.

"I think you are a good learner. You just have to work a little harder" Chloe said, still smiling, "I made some corrections just so you can check them later."

"Thank you" Emily said, and she nodded and stretched, still in her seat. She dropped her arms on the table, sighing a little. "I wish you were teaching at my school. Sure I wouldn't be failing this subject."

Chloe laughed and caressed Emily's hair. It looked like people had a thing for her hair.

Beca walked by the corridor and saw her daughter and Chloe bonding. God. That. Girl. Was. Perfect.

She shook her head at the simple thought of the redhead, and kept walking, until she appeared in front of the girls.

"So! How is it going?" Beca asked, asserting herself in the back of one of the chairs.

"We actually finished for today. Emily's a good student, she just has to work a little harder." Chloe said, smiling at Beca. There was a sexual tension that even, Emily could feel. In fact, Emily's smile was so bright that she looked as bubbly as Chloe. It looked like if she could perceive the vibe.

"Cool! Thank you so much!" Beca said. The nervousness went away slowly.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was… actually thinking that this could be for free since Tom…"

"Oh, please, don't say it again. Believe me, it was nothing, it could have been worst." Beca said, and Chloe was gonna say something more, but she stopped her when the redhead was opening her mouth "Seriously. You're worth it." Chloe blushed and smiled with bright eyes. "I-I mean… uh…"

God! She was handing the situation so well seconds later!

"I get it" Chloe said, and Beca nodded.

Beca didn't know where to hide. She was feeling how her blush was starting to feel awkward, and frankly, her body and mouth were not supporting her in any ways.

Chloe and Emily got up from their chairs and stood in front of Beca.

"Now that we're here, why don't you-uh- why don't you have dinner with us?" Beca asked " I mean… only if you can. Or want."

Chloe's smile widened. But then it faded when her phone beeped and she looked at the screen.

"I… actually can't" Chloe said, a little discouraged. "Tom said he would be here at 7 pm to pick me up. I'm so sorry, but… It would have been great. I would have said yes if it wasn't for that. Maybe next time?" Chloe said, smiling.

"Oh, totes" Beca said.

Emily was aware of the looks. She also was aware of the two of the women ignoring her. And Emily was smiling dumbly at the situation.

They went silent for a few seconds, until they heard a klaxon. And the three of them jumped a little.

"That's Tom" Chloe said.

"Sure. Uh-let me walk you to the door" Beca said.

"Good bye, Ms. Beale. Thank you." Emily said, and she hugged the woman.

"It's nothing, and just call me Chloe" Chloe said making a funny grimace, when the little girl released her, and the same one giggled.

Chloe walked beside Beca and Emily stood there, watching her mom and Chloe together.

Beca opened the door and before she could barely even think of it, Chloe hugged her too, and then she released her to look at her eyes deeply.

"Thanks for the invitation." Chloe said really close to her with a huge smile. Then she walked by the grass, to the sidewalk "See you next week!" She waved her hand as she was getting closer to the car.

Beca stood in the doorway, shocked and speechless.

She entered her house, silent. And Emily was there, with a massive smile that slowly turned into a saucy one.

Beca sighed when she saw what her daughter was doing and rolled her eyes.

"Don't say anything" Beca sighed.

* * *

The whole trip was very quiet.

Tom said hello and kissed her lips. But Chloe's mind was anywhere but there.

Tom started to feel weird. Chloe was chatty, and she always told him about her day, even if she had just been at home all day. The redhead gave a little buck when Tom touched her knee, to call her attention.

"So… how were the lessons?" Tom asked, frowning.

"They were good" Chloe said while nodding. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't have any idea what to tell her boyfriend "Emily's a good girl."

They went silent again.

"Did something happened to you today?" Tom asked "You always talk a lot."

"What? Oh, nothing, Tommy. I was just thinking of exercises for Emily."

"Oh."

When they got home, Chloe found out that Tom had ordered chinese food for dinner.

' _Of course he did. He never even tried to cook something else that wasn't mac n' cheese'._

She sat at the table and waited for Tom to have a seat in front of her with a bright smile and a tray on his hands.

' _Sure Beca knows how to cook. Well, she's a mom, so…'_

"Today I went to audition for that announcement I told you about. And they pre-selected me" Tom said.

"Seriously?!" Chloe smiled, happy for her friend… I mean, boyfriend.

"Yup. I have a feeling this can work, Chloe. And now that you have a job, I think…" Blah, blah, blah… Chloe never stopped smiling, and made like she was listening while eating.

Ugh, plans. She started to feel a bit stressed. And she only liked to be stressed about job. That was a good stress for her. She liked it because she always felt like a little pressure would set her on to work harder than yesterday and less than tomorrow.

That was a good fact about her; she knew how to separate things between job and her personal life, and it had always worked for her. She liked to feel relaxed with her friends and Tom, full of energy, just like everyday, but relaxed and comfortable.

"… And I was thinking we should go to the movies on Friday night. What do you think?" Tom asked, putting his hand on hers.

"I think that would be great! It's been a while since we don't do that" Chloe responded.

"That's true. I'll let you pick the movie" He said, putting her hand off of Chloe's.

When they finished having dinner, Chloe went to shower while Tom washed the dishes. She felt a lot more relaxed when the hot water touched her skin. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered how nervous was Beca when she was around her. She also couldn't help but to feel a little harassed when she remembered Beca's cleavage. For a second she thought of naughty things to do with that and…

God, no. She was Emily's mom.

And she was a good professional, who never mixed up work with personal life.

"But I can't take her out of my mind" She murmured.

She tried to forget about it.

And thank god Tom helped her to do that, when he saw her coming out of the bathroom only in her coat and smiled flirtatiously at her. The same smile he used for those two years, that, however, it always worked.

But that night, exactly that night, she thought of Beca when she felt Tom's lips on hers.

* * *

"Chloe seems like a really good teacher" Emily said, while Beca was tucking her. Beca tried to ignore what her daughter was saying "Sure she could be a good girlf…" Emily said, turning sideways, uneasy, with wide eyes. It looked just like if she had had coffee.

"Emily" Beca said, steadily. She looked at the little girl seriously "Stop trying to find me a girlfriend. Please."

"I'm not trying to find you a girlfriend. I'm just suggesting…"

"Baby, I don't need you to…" Beca didn't finish the phrase, and collapsed beside Emily's legs, on the bed, sighing. Emily sat on the bed, to look at her mother's eyes. "Honey, you… Jesus, Emily, you can't intrude in adult things. It doesn't worth it. Remember what did I promise? 'I would never be with one of…'"

"…With one of my teachers" Emily completed. She was still smiling. "I'm giving you a permission. You can be a bad mom…"

"What?!" Beca sighed "Emily, this is serious. You honestly shouldn't be trying to search for any girlfriends for me, because that's my issue. You're too much of a little girl."

"But- I just…" Emily started to duck and Beca felt terrible "I want you to be happy, mom. Except for your last two girlfriends I always saw that you were feeling fine, and less stressed. I don't know if being single is one of the reasons, honestly, because I'm still too young for the things that you say. And I really like Chloe. She's like, everything you need, you guys probably would fit together. Like… waffles and syrup."

"Uh?"

"Waffles suck without syrup. Or pizza with cheese, I don't know, it's just…"

"I think you like food too much" Beca laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know."

Beca smiled, looking to Emily's deep chocolate eyes. She closed her eyes and went to lay down beside Emily, and Emily laid down too.

"Em."

"Mom."

"I love the fact that you get worried about me. You make me feel like I'm not doing it that bad. But part of life is letting go some things or some people. I'm never going away, but you have to let go the whole matchmaker thing. And I don't want you to have expectations on me at this love thing. And you know why." Beca said, looking at her daughter.

Beca was right. Before the last two girlfriends that lasted for like less than two months, there was this girl called Riley.

She met Riley when she was starting her career on the first label. Riley was a model that appeared on her first music video, and they fell for each other on set. Even the press shipped them, but the biggest shipper was Emily. God, Emily loved that girl.

But everything went to hell when someone offered Riley to go to Italy to start a career there, and this girl loved the idea. She even tried to convince Beca, but her place was in L.A. and she would never betray her dreams.

They ended up with that relationship days before Riley took her flight, and Emily cried for days. Riley and Emily bonded easily and became really good friends. That broke Beca's heart, even more that the same break-up.

"I know mom. But I have a good feeling! Why don't you open up your heart?" Emily asked, just like she was an adult.

"Those are massive words, Emily" Beca laughed "Maybe I'll do it. But I'm just asking you to respect my space and rhythm, babe, just so you won't have any expectations, I don't want you to get hurt" Beca said, caressing Emily's cheek. "Is that ok?"

Emily went silent for a few seconds, and then looked at her mom.

"Yes. That's ok, mom" Emily said smiling.

Beca smiled back, and hugged her daughter.

"God, I love you so much" Beca said.

"I love you too, mommy" Emily said, closing her eyes, relaxing.

Seconds later, they fell asleep together.

And, of course, Beca woke up at 4am with her back aching just like if a horse pushed her.


	4. Mixing and Fixing

**Ok guys, here's another chapter!**

 **I'm really thankful for the reviews and follows, and favorites :D I wish I could make a heart here but I can't so I'll just say I love all of you once again. I hope you're doing fine, and I hope you have fun with this, you're probably gonna love it.**

 **This chapter has more staubrey because I wanted to show how is their relationship, since they were together before the main story started. But next chapter we'll have bechloe! And I'm pretty sure you're gonna like it!**

 **If you have questions or suggestions you can leave a review or leave a message on my personal tumblr account: ironiclaughsyrup .tumblr .com**

 **This is also my fan account: thisship-wontdrown .tumblr .com**

 **Have a good time!**

* * *

Stacie knocked on Aubrey's door four times, at the rhythm she always did for those five months.

She did it at least three times, and she was losing her faith, Aubrey opened the door, pursing her lips, not even looking at her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey asked. She was on her sweatpants.

"I-uhm- I was on a photo shoot with Beca and now I have my afternoon free. I was thinking that maybe I could pass?" Stacie said, a little uncertain.

The blonde girl sighed and opened the door.

"Can I have a seat?" Stacie asked.

"Since when are you being so shy, Stacie?" Aubrey asked, and Stacie looked at her with puppy eyes. Aubrey rolled her eyes "Just sit there, silly" Aubrey sighed.

Stacie sat on the couch and Aubrey sat beside her.

"What's the matter?" Aubrey asked, avoiding the looks Stacie was giving to her.

"I'm just… I miss you. And it's always better when we're together" Stacie said, and Aubrey half-closed her eyes, "You know I miss when I wake up and you look so pretty sleeping next to me."

Aubrey closed her eyes and tightened her lips, trying to not laugh "Stacie, that's a Jack Johnson's song."

Stacie blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

"I'm trying my best, " She muttered "Aubrey, I really, really like you. I mean, this five months haven't passed in vain…"

"Can you please just get to the point?" Aubrey said, a little angry.

"Why don't you give us a second chance?" Stacie asked "It's just- I'm a little insecure, you know I have never had a serious relationship and you're the closest to that."

"I don't know, Stacie. You have had a lot of time to figure it out by yourself" Aubrey said, standing, and going to the kitchen.

"Why don't you help me?" Stacie followed her.

"To get your head out of your ass?" Aubrey said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah?"

Aubrey turned around and faced Stacie, looking at her right into her eyes.

"I don't give people second chances" Aubrey said "But since you're such a donkey, I think that can happen."

Stacie smiled not giving any fucks about the donkey thing. She approached to Aubrey and kissed her lips softly. The blonde kissed Stacie back.

"You're not gonna regret this" Stacie said when she let go of Aubrey's lips.

"I hope so" Aubrey smiled.

Aubrey turned around again and started to make tea.

"Do you have something to do tonight?" Stacie said.

"I don't think so. Why are you asking?" Aubrey asked.

"Because Beca's deejaying on a new club and we're invited. We can actually invite two more people since Fat Amy won't go. She's babysitting Emily with Bumper. He convinced her, I honestly don't know how."

"Well, Bumper is always drooling over Amy, I think he wants to propose."

"I guess so. So you're coming?"

"Why would I want to go?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because… I'm gonna be there?" Stacie said, smiling playfully, and Aubrey rolled her eyes, sighing "Come on, is Saturday night! We're gonna have fun! We have an open bar, we're exclusive. I mean, I'm the choreographer."

"You're such a show off…"

"Please" Stacie said, pouting.

"It's ok, I'm gonna go. And I guess I'm gonna invite Chloe."

Stacie put on a devilish smile.

"You mean, Teacher Chloe?"

"Yes, is the only Chloe we both know" Aubrey frowned, curious "What?"

"I'm just- I think tonight's gonna be interesting" Stacie said, with the same smile that she put on before.

Aubrey frowned again, and shook her head, turning to open one of the doors of the furniture, and take out two cups. Stacie came closer to her and stood behind the blonde. She kissed Aubrey's neck, and slowly made her turn around to look at her. Aubrey looked at her, blushing.

"What are your intentions?" Aubrey asked, smiling as playfully as Stacie was doing.

"I think you know that" Stacie said, kissing her again, and stroking her hips. Aubrey kissed the brunette girl back, and Stacie pushed her against the furniture. The kiss became heated, and the blonde woman moaned into the kiss, biting slightly Stacie's bottom lip "I'm pretty sure tea can wait" The brunette said between the kiss, and Aubrey nodded trying to not get away from the other lips. "By the way" Stacie parted their lips for a few seconds "I'm also pretty sure we haven't made it here".

"That's not true, we've made it on the kitchen before, Stace" Aubrey said, and kissed her again. Stacie parted their lips again.

"Not on this spot" The brunette said, lifting the blonde up and she sat above the furniture. Stacie kissed her neck again, this time sucking on the pulse, and Aubrey moaned unwittingly.

"I guess you're right" Aubrey gasped.

Stacie couldn't help but to smile playfully again, this time with lust in her eyes, watching the little hickey she left and Aubrey's face, who was trying to contain her arousal.

"Well, we have all afternoon" Stacie said, and took the blonde's shirt off.

* * *

"Woah!" Emily claimed "Dad, that movie was fantastic!"

"Do you think so?" Jesse asked, smiling at the view of her daughter almost jumping on the same couch.

"Yes, it totally worth it!" Emily claimed again.

"Yeah, at least I recovered some sleep from last night" Beca said, from behind the two of them. She was trying to stay up by stretching herself.

"Mom, you're so boring, you definitely missed it" Emily complained, turning to see her mom.

"I told you, Em, I'm not good at this" Beca said.

"I just wanted to try at least once, it's been a while since we don't hang out together."

"Maybe we can do other things to have fun, I also warned you about that, Monkey" Jesse said.

"What other things?" Emily asked.

"I brought my Xbox so we can play if you want" Jesse answered.

"That's good, I'm totally in for that" Beca said, standing and walking towards the kitchen to get some snacks.

It was Saturday with dad, but Jesse decided to stay since Beca and him didn't talk too much lately, for job reasons. But the good news was that Jesse was going to be around since he was moving to L.A. for his job at the Music Department of a new production company. So, now he could take Emily to school or pick her up when Beca wasn't able. And Emily obviously enjoyed that.

"Dad?" Emily asked, getting closer to him, who was connecting his Xbox to the TV.

"Tell me, Em" He answered.

"Did mom tell you about my new language teacher?" Emily said, sitting on the floor, beside him.

"Yeah, sort of, why are you asking?"

"Because I need some advice. I'm pretty sure my teacher and her like each other, but mom denies it like all the time" Emily pouted and Jesse looked at her with a smile on his face.

"And what's the advice about?"

"How do I get her to be with me teacher?" Emily asked, and Jesse raised a brow, pursing his lips, trying not to laugh "You made it once with Noelia."

Jesse laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know, but that was because they both liked each other, and your mom wanted to. And Beca looks like she doesn't need it or want it. I don't even know your teacher!"

"But you're gonna meet her at some point, and I want you to help me, she's everything mom needs!"

"Honey, that's adult stuff, and I'm pretty sure Beca told you about this."

"I know, she did. But… Haven't you seen how stressed she looks?" Emily said, turning to watch Beca trying to open a ketchup bottle with an angry grimace on her face. Jesse saw that too and snorted.

"It's okay that you want to help mom. But sometimes she works better figuring things out by herself. Do you have any idea how many years she struggled with her whole sexuallity thing?" Jesse asked, and Emily shook her head "Well, it was like lots of years, just look at this. Beca!" He claimed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it opens in the opposite direction?" Jesse asked.

Beca went silent for two seconds and then claimed back "No, it can't be, this thing is just made childproof"

Jesse looked back to his daughter and Emily looked at him too.

"I get it" Emily muttered.

"So why don't you let things flow? Maybe you're right, and if one of these days I'm here while she's teaching you, I'll give you my verdict" Jesse said, winking.

"Cool!" Emily claimed.

Beca came back with a tray full of snacks that left on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I was opening it on the wrong direction" Beca muttered.

"That's what I thought" Jesse said.

"So, you're up for tonight?" Beca asked, avoiding the ketchup thing.

"Did Amy confirmed that babysitting thing?" Jesse asked, putting a new game on the console.

"Yup, she's coming with Bumpah" Beca said, imitating her friend and agent, making Jesse laugh.

"But I don't need a babysitter, I can take care of myself!" Emily claimed a little mad.

"I know, honey, but you know how much this things last, it's practically until the next morning" Beca said.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked to his father's eyes searching for help.

Jesse shook his head slightly, "I think it's better like that for now."

Emily sighed and hide her face on a cushion.

"Come on, baby, it's not that bad. Aunt Amy is funny and so is Bumper, you're gonna have lots of fun" Beca said, stroking Emily's hair.

Emily hummed nodding, uncovering her face.

"Okay" Emily muttered.

* * *

Stacie pressed a kiss on Aubrey's shoulder and the blonde girl smiled, blushing a little.

"I feel like I could be with you like this all night" Stacie hissed on the girl's ear, from behind her.

It was already 9 pm and Aubrey and Stacie were still on the bed, cuddling due to Stacie's idea of recover the time they lost. The lights were on, and they could watch Los Angeles from Aubrey's window. Those were the perks of living in an apartment.

"You're taking back the invitation?" Aubrey asked.

"I never said that. I actually said that I feel like we could stay like this all night. And by that I was referring to be together" Stacie said "And we can be together in so many other ways." Stacie said. Aubrey turned around to face Stacie, frowning.

"You're weird. That's too cheesy for you…" Aubrey said, looking at Stacie's eyes.

"I said I wanted to try again, and this is a part of me I haven't showed you and I guess you deserve to meet my cheesy me" Stacie said "And well, as you can see I don't show it that often, so, you should totally take advantage of me" Stacie winked and Aubrey laughed.

"I guess we should get ready soon" Aubrey said, sitting on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked.

"To shower?" Aubrey said, getting up and walking naked to her bathroom.

"And you're not even inviting me?" Stacie asked, looking at Aubrey's ass "You can't do that!"

"I haven't said no, the invitation is totally open" Aubrey said from the bathroom.

Stacie smiled and got up from the bed too.

* * *

The lights were on and the place was crowded.

Beca stretched on her seat, and then kept doing her job, that practically didn't feel like a job. Jesse appeared from behind, with two drinks.

"How the hell you do not get nervous?" Jesse asked.

"Nervousness my butt. It went away like two years ago" Beca said, sliding one of the headphones with a playful smile, assuming she was sounding like a total show off.

"I'll die laughing, I guess" Jesse said, and Beca snorted "Want some?" He asked.

"No, thanks, I won't drink today. Fat Amy's not here and we came here on my car" Beca said "Did Stacie already got here?" And in that exact moment, she saw two gorgeous women coming in between people who were dancing. "Whoops, speaking of the devil."

"Who's that blonde girl beside Stace?" Jesse asked.

"It's Aubrey, her no-girlfriend. She's making a huge mess of it. With Emily, we're pretty sure they already fell for each other, but Stacie is too flirty to ask the poor girl to be exclusives. It's been five months, actually, why didn't you know?"

"I knew her by name, never got to see her. She's cute. Oh, and Stacie's an asshole."

"I know. I've told her many times."

"Well, I guess that's why you two are friends."

"What are you trying to say?" Beca asked, faking an angry grimace.

"It's better if you find out by yourself" Jesse said, wryly.

"Weirdo" Beca said, putting on queue new tracks "Why don't you go have fun? You should totally take advantage of this opportunity and flirt with some girl, I don't know. Maybe Emily stops pushing me if you get a date."

"Ok, you know what? You're right. I'm gonna go now. And I'll be back and we'll have like a big family, the weirdest one ever" Jesse said.

"That's how we do" Beca said, and they hi fived.

On the other side of the club, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe were at the bar.

"So why Tom didn't come?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe, who was sitting beside her, was playing with her drinking straw while looking at all the people, smiling.

"Oh, I guess he wasn't feeling ok." Chloe responded, simply.

"You guess so?" Aubrey frowned.

"Yeah, I mean, he was on the gym and was tired. But he told me to go out, and he was right, it's been a while since I haven't come to a dance club."

"Well, it's the right time. Beca's gonna be deejaying until 1am and then another DJ will be playing" Stacie said, and looked at Chloe for a second just to watch how her expression revealed how excited she was, all of a sudden.

"Oh, really?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, she'll be here in like, an hour or something. But why don't we go dancing?" Stacie asked, placing a hand on Stacie's waist, and the girls in front of her nodded smiling.

' _This night will definitely be interesting'._

Jesse walked through the crowd, drinking Beca's cup, and stood a little on the bar after leaving the cups there. He started to make eye contact with a brunette girl and smiled at her. The chick was pointing at him, inviting him to dance and he didn't even hesitate.

"Chloe has been looking at the scaffold all night" Stacie said to Aubrey, while they were dancing. Chloe was dancing with a guy, but in angle in which she could look to Beca.

"Really? I hadn't even realized" Aubrey said. Which was true, because she was concentrated in Stacie's sexy dance moves.

"Do you not wonder yourself why?" Stacie asked, sliding her hands down on Stacie's back.

"I-I don't know…" Aubrey said.

"You know Chloe's teaching language to Emily, right?" Stacie asked, and Aubrey nodded "Well, it turns out Beca likes her, even though she's been trying to avoid it. And apparently Chloe like her too, she was like, really close to her on Wednesday. That Tom guy… is her boyfriend?"

"Yeah… oh my god. This is so weird… I don't know what to think of that" Aubrey said, frowning slightly "Chloe hasn't told me anything aside from the fact that she's teaching Emily."

"Maybe it's because nothing has happened yet. I mean, they barely know each other, but I have a feeling that something can happen" Stacie said. She knew she still couldn't think of anything more, because, well, she had not seen them together.

"And what makes you think that something can happen?" Aubrey asked, lacing her arms on Stacie's neck.

"Look at their personalities" Stacie said. They both looked at Chloe, who was dancing happily with another guy, who had really not-so-straight dance moves. It made them sparkle even more. Then they looked at Beca, who was alone –in other words, ignoring the girls that came closer to her to give her drinks-, and was frowning a little while she was playing "Don't you think they can fit?"

"Yeah… maybe that can work out. But- let's just leave'em alone, babe…" Aubrey said.

"Oh, wait. What did you say?" Stacie smiled and Aubrey pursed her lips and rolled her eyes "Did you say babe?"

"If you want me to say it to you again, you just have to…"

"Wait, I got it all figured out" Stacie raised a finger, shutting Aubrey's mouth "I'll be here in a minute."

Aubrey nodded and unlaced her arms. Stacie turned around and went to the bar. The blonde woman smiled and turned to join Chloe and the boy who was dancing with her.

But five minutes passed, and Stacie still wasn't with them. Aubrey turned to the bar, and groaned.

"I can't believe this shit" She muffled.

"What's wrong Bree?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey pointed to Stacie with her finger, and Chloe saw what she was referring to. The tall and brunette girl was surrounded by three girls and looked really comfortable with that.

"Oh…" Chloe looked at her friend and touched her shoulder "Maybe she's just talking to them. She doesn't look like…"

"How much time do you girls have been dating?" The boy with them asked to Aubrey "My name is Danny, by the way."

"Aubrey" The blonde said "Almost five months."

"Oh, boy, you gotta mark your territory. Or do what she's doing" Danny said, with a feminine hand motion.

"I guess you're right. Guys…" Aubrey said, just like if she was going to sing the national anthem "I'm done with this, she's gonna meet me."

"Wow. I like her" Danny said. Chloe smiled, showing her teeth and nodded with energy.

Aubrey walked through the mass, and stepped right in front of Jesse, who just stopped dancing with the same brunette.

"Hello, my name is Aubrey" She said, smiling flirtatiously. The boy jumped a little.

"Hi, Aubrey" Jesse said, smiling, "My name is Jesse" he narrowed his eyes, trying to remember something. He was already drunk by that time.

"You look cute. Do you wanna help me to teach something to an asshole?"

"I guess so…"

"Look at her, she's right there" Aubrey pointed to Stacie once again and Jesse's jaw fell.

"Stacie?"

"Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends, I mean- wait" Jesse looked at Stacie and then looked at Aubrey again "Now I get it, you're Aubrey, you're her no-girlfriend!"

"Oh, god, this is so awkward…" Aubrey said, blushing.

"But that's ok, don't worry, I'll help you, I wanna see this. She's gonna get reaaally crazy" Jesse said, putting on a goofy smile.

"You're drunk, right?" Aubrey said, laughing slightly.

"Don't worry, just do your thing" Jesse said, still smiling. They walked together to sit at the bar, and started talking-

Stacie started to get distracted. The girls were talking too much and she looked at the other side of the bar and her jaw practically fell to the floor. She didn't give a fuck about the girls, that stared at her angrily. Her soon to be girlfriend was with a guy, too closer to him. Well, she wasn't that close, but for her it was like one centimeter. This was like thousand times more important than meeting people who were just trying to get to Beca through her, as often.

Beca saw everything, because she was finishing her work by putting the last songs on queue. She lifted her head just in the moment Stacie appeared behind Jesse and grabbed him by his jacket, with a very unusual strength. The chair was pushed aside by accident, and the bartender groaned.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlf- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" Stacie shouted when she saw her friend, who was looking at her with wide eyes and his mouth shut. Aubrey opened her mouth, impressed.

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me" Beca muttered to herself, covering her face with her own hands, ashamed.

"What's wrong with you?!" Stacie claimed. She was sure this was a fucking nightmare.

"Well, um-it's funny that you're asking, because-" Jesse said slowly, keeping Stacie's hand off his jacket "I mean, that's what you get for not introduce her to me. I asked you so many times!"

"This is what I…? Shush your mouth you moron…"

"Stacie, stop it, he was just trying to help me" Aubrey interrupted the girl, getting on her feet.

"Help you to what?" Stacie questioned. She was really mad.

"You don't even have the right to be mad, Stacie! You were talking to other girls, I just wanted to make you jealous!" The blonde girl claimed, frowning.

"What?! Aubrey, they were just trying to get to Beca, we were literally just talking!" Stacie closed her eyes and sighed.

"Seriously?" Aubrey asked in a soft voice, taking mercy on Aubrey, trying to get close to her. But Stacie stepped back.

"Wait a second. I got this" She sentenced, and went to the scaffold.

Aubrey looked at Jesse, frowning.

"What the hell is she gonna do now?" She asked, and Jesse shrugged, making a funny grimace.

Beca narrowed her eyes when she saw Stacie walking towards her.

"What are you gonna do now, you weirdo?" Beca asked, frowning when Stacie took the microphone and stood behind her.

"Shut up" Stacie said, removing Beca's hands of the laptop, and pulsed pause.

The whole crowd started booing and Beca looked at Stacie, surprised.

"Stop booing, you bastards!" Stacie said through the micro, still angry "I'm trying to do something here!"

Stacie got off the stage and walked towards Aubrey, who was expecting.

"Seriously? Now?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, now."

Beca looked at the crowd, afraid to make people leave. But they were there, as expectant as Aubrey. The only two people who were moving were a boy, blonde and tall, and a girl with red hair who looked just like… Chloe?

"Aubrey, I know I messed up a few times, and I'm really sorry. I don't want other girls on my bed, I want you. All of you, forever, you and me, every day…"

"But that's from The Notebook…" Jesse said.

"Shut up, she's trying her best" Aubrey said, with tears in her eyes. Chloe and Danny had their mouths fully opened.

"I was insecure before, but now I know exactly what I want" Stacie said, and she looked to Aubrey's eyes deeply "Aubrey, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **I'm a bad person, I know.**

 ***This chapter has been edited. I found out that I uploaded the wrong document (the draft) but now I fixed it (:**


	5. Sunday Candy

**HEEEELLO!**

 **I wanted to upload this yesterday but I wasn't able to do that :( SO! Here I am, with a new chapter, and with new thank-you's for you, because holy moly, we're more than 50 followers and for me that's big. I hope you guys keep on leaving reviews or questions and if you want, share the fanfiction with your aca-people or femslash addicts or just addicts! :D**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Aubrey was speechless. Everyone was speechless, aside from a guy who was yelling.

"Just tell her yes so we can keep dancing!" The guy shouted.

Aubrey reacted and stepped forward to kiss Stacie, deeply, but softly at the same time. She parted their lips and her eyes penetrated Stacie's.

"Was that a yes?" Stacie asked.

"Yes" Aubrey said.

Jesse took the microphone off Stacie's hands.

"SHE SAID YES!" He claimed, just like a child.

Everyone gave a round of applause, and Beca turned up the music, shaking her head.

A few minutes later, Beca stopped playing to let the other DJ end with the night, and she joined her friends, and obviously Chloe.

"If this just happened, I think tomorrow I'll see pigs flying" Beca said, looking at the new official couple. Aubrey laughed and Stacie kissed the blonde's cheek. Beca shook her head and ignored Jesse, who was dancing and singing loudly with Danny. Until she finally came close to Chloe.

"Wow! Miss Beale, what a casualty!" Beca said wryly, with an unexpected confidence. Well, it looked like the girl was everywhere.

"I can leave if you want…" Chloe said.

"Oh, no, I was just…" Beca put her hands on her back pockets, blushing.

"Chill out, I'm not leaving until you have a dance with me" Chloe said, leaving her cup on the bar and then she extended her hand to Beca. The petite brunette bit her lip, still blushed, and accepted Chloe's hand.

"Aubrey invited me here, by the way" Chloe said, when they got to the dance floor.

"Should you be explaining this to me?"

"I'm just saying, so you won't think I'm a creep. She didn't even tell me you were gonna be here" Chloe said. Then she looked at Beca deeper into her eyes and said: "Well, it looks like the universe is kind of conspiring."

"Kind of…" Beca said, inevitably smiling.

Chloe came closer to her, and three seconds later she jumped in her own spot, when Titanium started playing.

"Oh my god!" She claimed.

"What's wrong?" Beca laughed.

"Nothing could be possibly be wrong. This song is my jam" Chloe said, and shortened the distance between them. "My lady jam" the redhead said, winking.

Beca started to feel the temperature rising, and tried to focus on dancing and smiled to the blue eyed girl, who apparently had lots of energy.

"I don't wanna sound boring, but, how's Emily? Is she here?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, no. What kind of mother do you think I am?" Beca joked, a little bit more relaxed. Well, as much as she could, because Chloe was still really close to her. "She's fine, she's with Amy, one of my friends. I just bring her to the studio and maybe some award stuff. Maybe interviews. But I don't do that often, I don't want her childhood to be ruined by my job, or the own artistic environment. It's no good unless you're on Disney or… well, not even Disney is as safe as people think."

"That's cute" Chloe said, smiling.

"What?"

"I mean, you could be an asshole if you want. People get mad when they become famous, some of them forget they have family and friends. But you seem really down to earth for your age" Chloe said "I don't even know how you do it."

"Well, my team helps me a lot. Stacie too, and Jesse, of course. He's her father."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah…"

"Is he your secret boyfriend?" Chloe joked, but she repented a second later. She was sure she sounded desperate.

"Oh, boy, no" Beca laughed. "He's my best friend. It's a long story, actually."

"It makes me feel curious about it."

Well, it was actually kind of a big deal. Something Beca didn't talk a lot about, but it could seem like a good story for an indie movie. Juno kind.

"Well, wait for it. Maybe next time I can tell you." Beca said winking. And it sounded like flirting. Oh, they actually had been flirting all night, they just might or might not do it on purpose. At least Beca didn't realized.

"Well, you already have my phone number, so we're halfway there" Chloe said, smiling flirtatiously, and Beca couldn't help but smile back, in a very goofy way.

And then the next two songs were all tight dancing, what meant as well, hands on each other backs, and Beca's breath hitting Chloe's neck, which was starting to feel so good it was right.

The music slowly turned into something more… well, slow, despite the redundancy. Sunday Candy by Donnie Trumpet started sounding and they looked at each other just like nothing else could be more perfect than that moment.

"You gotta go slowly, take and eat my body like it's holy…" Chloe started singing.

"I've been waiting for you for the whole week, I've been praying for you, you're my sunday candy" Beca joined Chloe, and they harmonized like if they knew from years ago.

That never happened to Beca with none of the girls she ever dated. And for a moment that was the only thing that they could care about. That they were fitting, and it was unavoidable.

And Chloe forgot about Tom completely. Well, she actually forgot about him when she saw Beca for the first time that night. Saying that she forgot about him was another way to say that she could only think of Beca. Lips included.

So she couldn't resist it anymore. She didn't leave a millimeter between them, and their warm lips touched, and it felt like time stopped. Both of them closed their eyes.

Damn, Beca wanted to stay like that for infinity, and it could have been like that, maybe, if it wasn't for…

"This party just started!" Jesse shouted when the DJ started playing Macklemore, and suddenly everyone played along with the brunette boy who seemed like a freshman in his first college party.

Chloe and Beca separated each mouth from the other, blushing at the same time.

"Maybe I shouldn't…" Chloe started to talk, a little nervous.

"That was great" Beca said, reassuring the girl. They smiled, and Beca wanted to melt before Chloe's bright smile.

They danced a few more songs together, and then they joined their friends, who were dancing along with Jesse.

"I saw that" Aubrey said to Chloe's ear.

"It felt right, actually" Chloe said.

"It looked right. But you should remember that…"

"Don't remind me of that now."

The rest of the night went fine; Chloe accorded a shopping date with Danny and he almost faint when he saw that Beca was dancing with them. He asked for a selfie and they ended up taking another one with Chloe, Jesse, Aubrey and Stacie.

They got out of the club at 3am, with Jesse's arms wrapped around Beca and Stacie's shoulders while they were walking to Beca's car on the parking lot. Aubrey and Chloe were behind them.

"I'm so sorry girls, it's just- it's been a very long time since I didn't go to a party" Jesse muttered. At least that's what Beca understood.

"Really? Oh, I didn't notice that, Mr. Sheen" Beca said, opening to Jesse the back door "Did you at least got a phone number?"

"Yup. And from a brunette beauty, you should have seen those dance moves" He said before trying to get into the car. He accidentally hit his head with the car's ceiling "Ow!"

"I would totally put into question that" Stacie said, looking at Beca, rising an eyebrow.

"Me too" Beca nodded.

They turned around, looking at the other girls.

"Well, uh- I came here in taxi cab, so I'll just…" Chloe started talking.

"Oh, don't you even dare. It's 3am, Chloe, you come with us." Beca said, quickly.

Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other and smiled slyly.

"OK" Chloe said, nodding with her cheeks blushed.

Stacie and Aubrey took seats beside Jesse, and Chloe went to sit with them, but Aubrey smiled at her mischievously, pointing to the co-driver's seat and closing the door. Chloe blushed even more and opened the door.

She put on the seat belt and Beca did as well.

"So, where do you live?" Beca asked, turning on the motor.

"Gimme' your phone" Chloe said, smiling and extending her hand. Beca looked at her, hesitating and in the back seat, Aubrey and Stacie were smiling at each other, "You can't drive and set the address at the same time"

"Oh-oh sure, you're right" Beca said, and gave her phone to the redhead.

"Becaw!" Jesse claimed.

"Oh, boy…"

"Turn the radio on!"

"Does it bother you?" Beca asked to Chloe, and the girl shook her head, still smiling. She turned on the radio when they stopped in a red light and the brunette sighed when Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas started playing. She locked her eyes for a few seconds; he wouldn't let her change the radio station.

"Great! Don't you cry no more…" Jesse started singing. Chloe laughed, amused.

"Wait for the guitar sounds" Beca said, starting to drive again.

The redhead gave back the phone and Beca nodded.

Seconds later, the car turned into a karaoke bar –Jesse smelled like a bar anyway-, Stacie and Jesse making voice sounds and Aubrey and Chloe harmonizing. Well, obviously Beca wasn't really happy about it "I shouldn't have turned it on" she muttered. Then she drove silently until she stopped at Chloe's door. "It's here, isn't?" Beca asked, turning the radio off. Chloe nodded and opened the door.

"But, _car-aoke_?" Jesse asked, pouting.

Beca ignored him, opening her own door too. But when she stood there, beside her car, she asked herself why she was there. She didn't know if she did because of Jesse or because she wanted to walk Chloe to her door. So she just decided to go with her when Chloe beamed at her from the other side of the car.

Those were probably the most awkward ten seconds of her life. She could feel three pair of eyes on her nape, that's what it made so awkward.

"Thank you, Beca" Chloe said, when they were already at the door.

"You're welcome. Did you have a good time this night?" The brunette asked politely.

"Oh, totes!" Chloe said, gleefully "Now I know you're very talented" she said, nodding and looking at the smaller girl with piercing eyes. She blushed "I mean-uh- at music and…" Wow. Chloe Beale was nervous. She took a breath and finished her sentence "Well... you know."

They stared at each other and Beca opened her mouth to say something, but she honestly couldn't say a word. There was kind of a magnetism between them, because there was a difference of inches and Chloe raised a hand to take one of Beca's locks, and put it behind her ear. She reminded that they weren't completely alone, so she got rid of their distance, kissing Beca's cheek. It was a simple kiss. It was just on the cheek. And it didn't last for more than two seconds, but those were glorious seconds.

Stacie, Aubrey and Jesse were looking at them with eyes fully opened. They actually looked like three little kids watching a 3D movie. Stacie made a palm face when she saw the kiss. She was actually hoping for more action.

Beca looked at Chloe, nervousness spreading all over her body. She felt like there was something she needed to ask. Because she actually was figuring out something her intuition has been telling her since Aubrey and Chloe had that small talk at the club.

"That dude that was with you at the car crash..." Beca sighed "He's your boyfriend, right?"

Chloe didn't actually want to respond. But she also didn't like lying or avoiding things. So she took her time, but anyways, she came out with an answer that made her feel like an idiot. However, it may result like the right answer for that moment.

"I-uh- I guess so, " Chloe said, looking at her own feet. They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You guess so. " Beca frowned slightly, "Miss Beale" oh, no "Should I be here?"

"I want you to be here."

 _'But it doesn't mean it's my place'._

Beca nodded and started walking backwards her car. She raised her hand and waved goodbye as well as Chloe did.

Back in her car, Beca sighed. She turned on the motor and stared at her friends in the mirror. They stared back with naughty smiles.

"Stop it, weirdos" She said, and started driving.

"You're gonna have to give us an explanation tomorrow morning" Stacie said. Beca groaned, ignoring the comment.

Seconds later Jesse tried again "So… _car-aoke_?"

"I don't think ' _car-aoke_ ' it's happening if you keep making those jokes" Beca said.

"Ok" Jesse complained "And acapella singing?"

"Oh, boy." Beca complained "Just do whatever you want, nerds."

* * *

When Chloe entered her house and turned the lights on, she saw Tom's silhouette in the kitchen, serving himself a glass of water, on his boxers.

"Hi" he said, turning around. Chloe stopped on her way, smiling, "You're here early" He smiled back.

"Yeah, one of Aubrey's friends got a little drunk and we decided to go. We were tired anyway" Chloe said, yawning a little.

"I see, " He said smiling, and getting closer to her. He kissed her lips and looked at her eyes. Chloe smiled back, but didn't kiss him back "Yeah, you're tired" He joked.

Chloe laughed slightly "What were you doing up?" she asked.

"Just woke up thirsty. Still don't get used to L.A. weather" He said. Chloe nodded "We should go sleep, don't you think?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, we should" Chloe nodded again, and Tom took her hand while they walked to their room.

Chloe was taking off her clothes when she started to feel more confused than she already was. She started feeling guilty and weird, because Beca was Emily's mother, and Emily was her student. And it was wrong. And it might be even more wrong kissing her, even though it was just on the lips. And then on the cheek. But it felt right when she was doing it.

She shook her head and tried to focus on taking her clothes off.

And then she thought of Tom. But she didn't know what to think about that. That was what made her feel so confused.

' _Oh, so now you remember him. What a hypocrite'._

She thought her subconscious could be right. But she didn't feel any wrong when she kissed Beca. And her subconscious didn't warn her. Or the unconscious. Or anything.

That wasn't fair.

When she got off her bra, she turned around to look at Tom.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"Nothing, is just…" She reached to Tom and gave a deep kiss to him "I forgot to kiss you back when we were on the kitchen."

"Oh" Tom said. He looked at her deeply into her eyes and put on the smile she knew she was going to put.

She felt so confused that she accepted the kiss he gave to her and also accepted to have sex with him.

Because, well, it was just a kiss on the lips. Wasn't it?

And she guessed Tom was her boyfriend. Wasn't he?

She couldn't sleep that night.

She didn't know where she was going with this.

* * *

 **There comes the dramaaaaaaaaa**


	6. (Trying To) Focus

**Hi guys! I'm sorry if I'm a little late, but here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. This is not so interesting, but I promise next chapter will be way better! Leave some reviews or questions if you want. :)**

* * *

"Okay, we're gonna make it from the top, with the harmonies" Beca said, through the microphone "Is that okay?"

"Whatever you say, Big BM" Selena said, putting the headphones on, once again, smiling.

Beca was trying her best to not get distracted by her own thoughts. It was thursday's noon and she's been working non-stop since sunday. She only stopped to drive to her house, have dinner with Emily and then fall asleep just like a baby.

She was lucky that Jesse was there to get Emily to school and then pick her up. And luckily, Emily was enjoying it, not even noticing that her mom was avoiding some issues. Because yesterday, when Chloe went to teach Emily, she didn't show up. It was Jesse instead. She was at the studio, working on new hits, in other words trying to get rid of her own feelings.

When the track stopped playing, Beca pulsed a button on the keyboard, and talked through the microphone "That was great. Lunch break?" Beca asked.

"Lunch break" Selena nodded, leaving the headphones with the microphone and getting out of the cabin. She sat on the other swivel chair, beside Beca.

"Do you like TacoBell?" Beca asked.

"Of course I do!" Selena said, smiling, and Beca nodded and took her own phone to order for delivery. The latina girl looked at Beca and tilt her head "Are you ok, Beca? I feel you a little tense."

"What?" Beca asked, lifting her head to look at her "Oh-I'm not- It's just…" she stuttered.

"Too much for work?"

"Yeah, kind of. Well, I actually… I like having a lot of work."

"Be careful with that" The black eyed girl said "You can even lose your hair for that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's why…"

"MOM!" Beca and Selena could hear Emily's voice coming from the hall. Beca smiled and turned around on the same chair, getting ready for Emily's energy.

The door opened just like if an airstream had passed, and Emily run onto the room, hugging her mom. "I've missed you so much" She said gleefully, hiding her face on Beca's neck. Selena smiled at the sight.

"Are you ok, honey?" Beca asked.

"Sure I am!" Emily claimed, and then released her mom of her hug. She saw Selena and blushed a little "Hi, Selena" she said.

"Hi! How's my favorite girl?" Selena asked, hugging Emily and stirred her hair.

"I'm fine" the youngest Mitchell answered, smiling.

Jesse walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"Hello, girls!"

"Hi!" Beca and Selena said at the same time.

"Selena, this is Jesse, Emily's father" Beca said, gesturing with her hands. Selena stood up and shook Jesse's hand.

"Hi, I am…"

"Oh, I know who you are" Jesse said, smiling, laughing slightly.

"We are just taking a lunch break, guys, do you want me to order Taco Bell for you?" Beca asked, looking at her phone.

"That's actually a really good idea, because I'm starving" Jesse said, caressing his belly.

"Yikes" Beca hissed.

The rest of the day went successful for Beca. She ended up the session at 4pm and then she attended an interview on a radio station. By the time she was in her house with Emily and Jesse, they had dinner and then she spent some time with his friend, when Emily went to bed.

"So…" Jesse said, eating popcorn from a bowl sitting at the sofa. Beca collapsed beside him "What are you avoiding, Becs?"

Beca turned to him, confused.

"Me? I-I'm not avoiding anything…" She started saying.

"Oh, seriously? Then why are you spending so much time on the studio?"

"There's work to do, genius…"

"That's not true. Well, there's work, obviously. But I checked your schedule yesterday and you had like three fourths of this week super free."

"What- why were you checking on my schedule?" Beca claimed frowning, surprised.

"Two words" Oh, god she knew it "Fat Amy" Yup. Beca sighed. "She left her iPad on the hall when she went to the bathroom, and it was open. And by the way, you had a free wednesday. And, oh! By the way, I believe Emily's teacher is Chloe. Because I saw her yesterday, of course."

"Yeah, I know" Beca rolled her eyes slightly.

"Did something happened between you two?" Jesse questioned.

"I don't know."

Beca looked away and sank on the sofa, shrugging. Jesse was feeling like a dad, in a very weird way. And Beca was definitely feeling like a teenager. She didn't feel that way in like… well, a lot of time. Because she was twenty eight in that moment.

"That's… Beca that's not an answer" Jesse narrowed his eyes.

"We kinda kissed at the club" she said quickly.

She didn't tell anything about them to her friends on weekends. So, the only one who knew was Aubrey.

"You k- Beca, why are you avoiding, her!?"

"Dude, she has a boyfriend."

Jesse gave an awkward side look and then looked back at Beca.

"That's…"

"A shit. Because I like her a lot, but this is really wrong, and she is Emily's teacher…"

"Emily gave you a permission…"

"Jesse, this is not a game. Emily thinks this is easier than it really is, but it's totally not like that!"

"I know, I was joking! God, you are super tense, Beca, please relax a little. Look, if she gave you that kiss, that means she's gonna end up with her relationship eventually. There's chemistry, and it's undeniable."

"Gee-uh-Jesse please, I'm not in for this, dude, don't push me" Beca sighed. "I don't even wanna try."

They stayed silent for at least two minutes. Beca had reason in almost everything she said, and Jesse was considering to become some sort of fairy godfather.

"I just don't wanna get hurt again. Part of that is that I don't want Emily get hurt, but she just doesn't get it. And I- dude, I already got a lot of concerns, it's gonna sound bitter, but I won't let a girl be another one" Beca turned to Jesse "Especially because Chloe is not just another girl. And I would hurt her too."

Jesse looked at Beca and smiled slightly.

"It's ok. You got a lot of points, Becs, but maybe you can give it a time…"

"I don't think a time is necessary, Jesse. I don't want this to happen again" Beca stated "Chloe is Emily's teacher, and that's it."

The petite brunette stood up, and touched her forehead, frowning.

"Are you ok, Beca?" Jesse asked preoccupied, getting on his feet too.

"Yeah, it's just that my head hurts a little. I've been practically all day in front of the screen" She said. She lifted her head and looked at Jesse.

"I think you need a hug" Jesse said, smiling.

"I don't need a…" Beca didn't get to finish the sentence, because the boy was already hugging her "Weirdo."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, woman" Jesse said, shaking her while they were hugging. Well, he was the only one hugging.

"Stop it…"

"I won't"

"Did the brunette beauty finally called you?" Beca asked, naughtily. Jesse released her immediately.

"You don't make no exceptions, don't you?" Jesse asked, acting like if he was hurting.

"You were so drunk that night" Beca laughed.

"I could say a few things about that night…" Jesse said slowly, making a side look again.

"Oh, don't start again, I fucking hate you" Beca started to walk to her bedroom, and turned off the lights of the living room, leaving Jesse in the dark.

"No, you love me!" Jesse walked behind her.

"I can't hear you!" Beca claimed, covering her ears.

"I'm your best friend, you love me!"

"Shut it!" Beca claimed when she closed her door.

Jesse stood on the corridor smiling and then went to the guest room, and closed the door too.

* * *

Beca was sat at a school table. She suddenly felt smaller than she was used to, and started looking around. She was alone, but then a woman appeared when she looked at the blackboard in front of her. The woman was tall, was wearing an uptight and slightly short black skirt, black high heels and a baby blue blouse. Then she lifted her head and saw the woman's hair. It was red… obviously. Beca blushed immediately. The woman turned to look at her. It was Chloe. And oh, god, she looked so…

Beca had to bit her own bottom lip to avoid the moan that was coming from her throat.

The redhead had her hair slightly wet, and her lips were wearing red lipstick.

"This is not even a dream. This is a fucking fantasy…" Beca hissed.

All of a sudden, Chloe came close to her.

"Did you say something, Miss Mitchell?" She asked.

Beca couldn't say a word. Chloe was getting closer and closer, looking at her with her piercing eyes again. She felt her harassment pooling on her lower part.

She tried to say something again, but it wasn't necessary; Chloe's lips were on hers already.

The both of them moaned and Chloe pushed in Beca's neck, making the kiss deeper and heated. And when Beca tried to make a move, she woke up on her bedroom's darkness with a gasp, hected and feeling her forehead let out sweat drops.

"Fuck" Beca hissed "This girl will be the death of me."

* * *

Aside from Fat Amy, Beca was alone in the studio, working on Selena's new tracks.

"Fifth Harmony's agent just sent me a message. He wants you to work on a few tracks of the next album. What'd you say?" Fat Amy asked.

"That would be interesting" Beca said, never keeping her sight out of the screen.

"I think exactly the same. And now that they're becoming more successful, it's gonna be big."

"Yeah, we should make a meeting, or something" Beca said, distracted.

Fat Amy frowned "What's up, short stack?"

"Nothing, I'm just…" Beca didn't even finish the phrase.

The blonde girl stood up and touched Beca's shoulder.

"DJ" She said. Beca lifted her head to look at her and raised an eyebrow "You know you can count on me. You can tell me anything you want to."

"Yeah, I know" Beca said.

"So?" Amy asked, looking at her with eager eyes.

"I think I'm just a little stressed, but I'll be okay, I mean…"

"Oh, don't say another word. I want you to be healthy and happy, there's no stress for my Big BM" Fat Amy said, taking Beca by the arm, making her to get on her feet.

"Amy, what the…"

"You go now to have dinner with Lil' Mitchell!" The blonde girl claimed.

"But…"

"Now!" She said, pushing Beca towards the door.

"Amy!"

Fat Amy took Beca's purse and gave it to her, still pushing her.

"I said!" The blonde girl raised her index finger.

"God!" Beca sighed "It's okay, I'll go, but please save the…"

"I know, I know. Oh, and… Bumper's coming, so if you see some things outta place tomorrow, don't worry, it was us."

"Gross" Beca said, still on the doorway.

"Now go!" Fat Amy claimed.

"OK!" Beca claimed.

* * *

Beca slowed down and stopped on front of her house. She got out of her car and walked to the entrance, with her keys on her hand.

"I'm home!" She claimed, when she opened the door. She walked though the hall, and when she entered the dining room, she was surprised by what it looked like a perfect picture.

"Hi, mom!" Emily said, sat at the table. Beside Emily, was Chloe, turning as red as her hair.

"Hi, baby" Beca said "And- hi, Miss Beale, good to see you" Beca said, blushing a little. Emily had an ear to ear smile, and was restless even though she was sitting at the table.

"Hi, Beca" Chloe said.

Ok, this was awkward. Well, they made it awkward. Jesse came out from the kitchen with a food platter, and a bright smile.

"Hi, Beca! I made lasagna!" He said, gleefully "Like what you see?" he asked, showing the food.

' _You don't have any idea.'_

"Yes, of course. That's my favorite" Beca replied, smiling back.

Diner went nice. And by nice, I mean, they could talk like normal people and everything. Beca tried her best to keep a polite smile and fake that she wanted to be there. Because she avoided Chloe for one week, and she obviously wanted to keep avoiding her. But it seemed like her own child sabotaged her plan, because the girl insisted Chloe to stay for dinner, and she and Jesse got along really well.

By the end of the diner, Chloe decided to leave, despite Emily's pleading for her to stay and play Xbox with them.

"Do you need a ride home?" Beca offered, when the redhead started walking to the front door after saying goodbye to Jesse and Emily, who were already in the living room. Beca was walking behind her.

"Oh, no. That would be taking advantage of you, I already had dinner with you, guys" Chloe said, blushing and facing the door.

"Miss Beale, I don't have any problems with…"

"Beca, please don't call me Miss Beale anymore" The redhead turned around, still blushing.

Beca stood in front of her, silent.

"It feels weird" Chloe justified, sighing, with a sheepish look in her eyes.

They went silent for a few seconds, until Beca broke the silence.

"You're Emily's teacher, Miss Beale" Beca said, coldly.

"Beca, I would lie if I told you I'm sorry for what happened the other night at the club. But if you don't want this, fine, I'll forget about it, just don't be so tough" She whispered, with teary eyes.

Beca nodded and looked at her own feet, she sighed and then took a breath.

"Is he coming for you?" She asked.

"No, he's recording this commercial he's working on" Chloe responded.

"Then let me take you to your house" Beca said.

"Beca, don't…"

"Chloe, please. It's just a ride" The brunette said "I can do _that_."

Chloe looked at her awkwardly.

"It's okay" Chloe said, and opened the door. Beca followed her and closed the door behind her. She opened the co-driver's door for Chloe, and closed it when she got inside the car.

When she got herself inside the car, she asked politely: "Are you comfortable?"

"Oh, it depends on what you're talking about" Chloe answered, trying to suppress her smile.

Beca closed her eyes and gave a side smile to the redhead.

"Ok, let's take you home" She said, laughing slightly.


	7. Clean

**Hi guys! Here I am, with a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you keep on leaving reviews or questions. I love it when readers get mad with the characters hahaha!**

 **So, take care of yourselves and get ready because this is getting better!**

* * *

It had been a month since the dinner at Beca's house. They kept seeing each other, but just like Beca said: as teacher and Emily's mother. And it was ok, their relationship was ok. But Chloe couldn't help liking Beca. If she was asked for that, she would say a big yes. Quietly, but a big yes.

However, Chloe was still with Tom. But she hadn't touched him since the last night they slept together.

And however, it was 7pm and Chloe was waiting for Tom to show up, sitting on the couch. He said he will be there at that time and asked Chloe to not have dinner and to put on a nice dress.

Well, he was obviously taking her out for dinner. And she was obviously nervous. She knew something was going to happen that night, but she wasn't ready for that. She actually didn't have any idea of what to do, because she was really sure this wasn't just a normal hang out. It wasn't even their anniversary, or something. Anyway, she put on a red dress and black high heels and took her hair in a bun.

The door opened up suddenly and Chloe got on her feet a little nervous. Tom entered the house very well dressed, with a bright smile.

"Good evening" He said.

"Hi" She said awkwardly. Her stomach was aching, and she tried to forget about it. Tom came close to her and kissed her lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Chloe just nodded rapidly. "You look a little nervous."

"I'm not" She said with her voice high pitched "I'm just… I'm excited. Curious."

Tom smiled again. It's like the only thing he always did.

"Then we should go" He said, taking her hand. She honestly thought of asking Tom to stay on the house. For forever. But she let go of that thought by shaking her head.

The trip in the car was even more awkward. Tom started making stupid questions –he was nervous too- and she was nodding all the time but didn't say a thing. She was dying, she thought like a hundred times to open her door and jump out of the car while Tom was driving.

When they arrived at a good looking restaurant, she closed her eyes and whined at the time they sat at a table for two.

' _This is getting outta hand…'_

"Are you ok, Chloe?" Tom asked.

' _I'll be if you forget about all of this and take us back home.'_

"Yeah" She said, nodding.

The diner went terrible. Like, for real. Chloe didn't say a word and Tom talked, and talked, and then when the waiter took their dishes away, Tom took her hand and she felt something on her stomach. It wasn't butterflies. It was like moths. Or bats. Who knows. She wanted to get out of that place, and run away, just like Cinderella.

' _I can't do this anymore. I can't prolong this or it's gonna get even worse…'_

"…Well, I've been waiting a long time to ask you this question." Tom said smiling, enchantingly.

' _Fuck, no.'_

Chloe's face was turning white, and her forehead and hands started to sweat. Tom pulled out a little box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box.

Chloe looked him right into his eyes and her mouth went dry. She stayed silent.

"Baby?" He insisted, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"I…" Tom started blushing "I don't-think so. Tom, I can't do this anymore."

She actually didn't want to do that publicly. It was degrading, and it wasn't fair for him. But she just couldn't stand it anymore.

Tom's mouth fell open and he slowly closed the little box, his face turning even redder than it already was.

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"I… can't tell you right now. Not now, Tom" Chloe said, standing up and running away from the restaurant.

Tom stood there, sitting at the table, with a bitter smile. He put money on the table and ran away too, trying to think where would have Chloe gone. He couldn't be so wrong, he knew her… well, at least a half of her. There was a park on the way to the restaurant, and he supposed she would be there. Luckily, and for the first time, he wasn't as wrong as he was used to.

"Chloe!" He shouted when he caught sight a red silhouette walking fast on the sidewalk "Chloe, come on! We can talk about this!"

The girl stopped at the park and turned around to see him. Her face was still white, and it looked like she just saw a ghost.

Tom stopped in front of her.

"I like someone else, Tom" She said.

"I knew it" He said, calmly, looking at her eyes. Chloe frowned.

"How?"

"Remember the night you were at the club with Aubrey? You came here early and someone walked you to the front door. It was a girl, I don't know who was exactly, and I don't really care. I saw it from the living room window when I woke up. You stood there with her for a long time, and I don't know what happened, but you were really close to her. I should have known better. You've been acting weird since we got to L.A. I just- I didn't want to admit it" Tom said. His voice sounded hurt, and Chloe was feeling anything but fine "You cheated on me, don't you?"

"It was just one kiss. And it was on the lips. Nothing else happened" She explained.

"Right" He sighed "That sounds… fake."

"I'm not lying to you, Tom."

"How could I ever believe you, Chloe?" He said, frowning "You've been hiding me this and I asked you to be my wife. Can't you see?" Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but he raised his index finger "I do believe you. But I don't want to, because I shouldn't. And anyway, it doesn't make any sense because you like- whoever-she-is, and… I really don't know how this happened. Did I do something wrong, Chloe?"

Chloe blinked her eyes and looked at Tom "I-Tom, you didn't do anything to make me fall for someone else. At least that's what I think. But I never imagined an entire life with you and you did. I don't make plans. I have also never liked them but you never hear what you have to listen! If you would have paid me enough attention you wouldn't be here. **We** wouldn't be here." Chloe sighed and looked at her feet, and then returned her sight to Tom's eyes, that were as well, full of tears. She actually never wanted to hurt him. She just couldn't handle her impulsiveness. "It's not like you're not enough for me, it's not like you did something wrong, it's just that- you choose the wrong person. I am really sorry, Tom" Chloe said with tears in her eyes, getting closer to him and caressing his cheek "I've never wanted to hurt you this way."

Tom looked away, taking Chloe's hand out of his face softly, and he blushed in shame.

"It's okay." He sighed, still looking away.

They stood there, and Chloe felt it like an eternity, a really awkward one.

"Let's just go home." Tom said, shrugging.

"You still want me to stay there?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I would leave you high and dry? You're still my friend! I'm not a douchebag" He said, frowning, and extending his arm so Chloe could tangle hers.

Chloe closed her eyes and gave a side smile while tangling their arms "It's like in your blood, isn't it?" She said, opening her eyes. They started walking away from the park. Tom still had his car on the restaurant's parking lot.

"What?"

"To be so kind" She widened her smile.

Tom smiled, amused "I know. Look what you're missing."

"And sooo modest" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, not sorry" He said. Chloe laughed.

Now she felt like they weight on her heart she had been feeling a month ago was finally out of her body.

* * *

The door was opened and Jesse stood in front of them smiling widely.

"Welcome to my crib!" He claimed.

"Hi dad!" Emily claimed back and hugged him.

"This looks like a tree house, only ten sizes bigger" Beca said, entering the house. There was a big tv and the walls were full of movie posters. There were comic and dvd collections all over the place, game consoles and an arcade game machine in a corner.

"I know, it's crazy, but I like it" Jesse said "And you should go and see your room!" He said to Emily, and the girl ran inside the apartment.

"OH MY STARS!" She claimed from her new bedroom. Beca smiled at Jesse, "Mom, look at this!"

Beca walked through the corridor and went inside Emily's room. The walls were painted light green and there were two posters with Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran on them, Emily's favorite artists. There was a bed in the middle of the room and a desk beside it. And on the other side, was Emily holding a brown acoustic guitar. She looked amazed by it. Beca smiled, showing her teeth; she loved looking her daughter like this.

"We can still buy more things if you…" Jesse started talking, but Emily interrupted him.

"No, this is perfect. I love it, dad!" She said, putting her new guitar on the stand. She hugged him again "Thank you."

"It's nothing." He said.

"Thank you, Jesse" Beca said.

He winked an eye at her and she shook her head.

"So, is Stacie coming?" Beca asked.

"Of course she is, and she's coming with Aubrey" He responded, and in that right moment, the doorbell sounded and Emily released Jesse so he could go and open the door "I think they're already here."

Half an hour later, they were all in front of the tv; Jesse and Beca were playing GTA, and Beca was losing. Emily was on her new bedroom; busy playing guitar.

"God, I suck at this game" Beca sighed.

"I don't understand why are you moving along with the joystick" Stacie asked, while hugging Aubrey.

"I don't know!" Beca claimed.

"YES!" Jesse claimed when he won for the third time in a row.

"You seriously suck, Mitchell" Stacie said, releasing Aubrey and getting on her feet. She took the joystick off Beca's hands. "Let me show you how to be a winner."

"Hot…" Aubrey said.

"I know" Stacie smiled at her.

Beca made a grimace and sat beside Aubrey.

"How has been the first month?" Beca asked to Aubrey.

"Oh, it's been great. Stacie can be really cheesy when she wants" Aubrey said.

"Oh, god, really?" Beca laughed "She's so screwed. I'm gonna tease her till' death."

Aubrey rolled her eyes smiling.

"It's not just that. She has changed a little. She's showing me her feelings like never before."

"Nice! She's finally getting it. I told her so many times, you guys are so into each other."

Aubrey blushed a little "Yeah, I think so."

"You think so? Dude, you almost drool over one another" Beca laughed again "You look like the perfect couple" She said, nodding.

"Thank you" Aubrey said. She went silent for a few seconds and then looked at Beca raising an eyebrow "It may bother you, but I'm gonna ask it to you anyways. Why are you still single? I mean, there's so many girls out there that would die for you."

"Oh no, don't even think of that. I'm actually really tired about relationships. I had lots of them years ago, and the problem wasn't on let the girls go or something like that, it's just that Emily got attached to them too and she ended up suffering even more than me" Beca said.

"Oh, that's so sad. But… what do you think about Chloe? She's told me she gets along really well with Emily" Aubrey asked, suggestively.

"Well-uh-she's got a boyfriend, isn't she?" Beca asked.

"Actually, not" Aubrey said.

"What?!" Beca asked, surprised "Why? I mean, how?" She asked again, awkwardly. Aubrey smiled, amused.

"They broke up almost a week ago" The blonde girl said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, it's actually a long story. I shouldn't tell you about that. But they are friends now. I think they always looked good as friends."

"Wow. That's- she didn't tell me anything when she went to teach Emily this week."

"I think it's because she's Emily's teacher?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"Oh. Oh, right, that's true." Beca said, distracted.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" The blonde girl asked.

"What? No! I can't. I mean, I wouldn't."

"Ok. Whatever you say" Aubrey said, taking out her cell phone from her pocket.

Beca got lost in the tv with her mouth half open; she looked concerned. At least Aubrey could say that.

The petite brunette turned to Aubrey all of a sudden. "Is she okay?" She asked, a little hectic "Like-is she- where is she living, because she was living with him, I mean…"

"Beca…"

"What if she's homeless and…"

"Beca, calm down. You're shameless, don't you? You told me you don't like her, but you're all worried about her" Aubrey said, and left her phone on her side, sighing. Beca looked at the blonde, and then made a side look, just like if she was asking herself if what Aubrey was saying was for real. And it was. "She's fine. She's still living with him, they didn't remain on bad terms; they're friends now."

"How is that even possible?" Beca asked, frowning. She made a grimace.

"I honestly don't know. But I always thought they looked better as friends."

Beca collapsed the rest of her body on the back of the couch, with her eyebrows lifted in awe. Aubrey smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. It was normal to get worried, but Beca's reactions on this conversation were hilarious.

"I think I might be a little overwhelmed. Must be the coffee" Beca muttered, sipping her soda.

"Sure" Aubrey said, rolling her eyes slightly.

They stayed silent for at least five minutes, just watching Jesse and Stacie play the video game. Seconds later, Aubrey broke their own silence.

"So… what are you gonna do about it?" Aubrey asked.

"'Bout what?" Beca asked.

"About Chloe being single?" Aubrey teased.

Beca blushed and looked at her with narrowed eyes "Should I do something about that? I can't fix a broken relationship."

"Come on, Beca, you know what I mean" Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay!" Beca claimed.

"YES! I fucking won!" Stacie claimed, making Aubrey and Beca turned to them.

"I need my rematch. This is not a game, Conrad" Jesse said, and the two friends gave daring looks.

"Nerds" Beca murmured.

"Shut it" Stacie muttered back.

Beca turned back to Aubrey. "I know what you mean. But I already told her I wasn't gonna allow that kind of relation between us."

"So what?! Beca, for the love of god, SHE LIKES YOU. She wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't like you, and she probably broke up with Tom because of you. Just give it a try!" Aubrey was getting mad. Beca was so stubborn and so blind.

"Right. But what do I do?" Beca asked. She was getting insecure. She hadn't really liked anyone in years.

Aubrey sighed and rested her head on her left hand, getting a little tired.

"She likes music and food. Well, I think everyone does. But you're smart, Beca, you're creative. You can work this out" Aubrey encouraged her.

Beca closed her eyes and covered them with her right hand.

"Fine, I'll find out what's best" Beca said.

"Maybe Emily can help you. She's gonna be excited when you tell her" Aubrey said.

"Oh, you have no idea."


	8. Sledgehammer

**Ok, guys! Here I am, once again!**

 **I'm sorry to have made you wait for this chapter, but now I have a job and I haven't had enough time to finish this beautiful chapter. Finally! what you all have been waiting for!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

"So, Beca, what's coming soon?" James asked.

"Well, I feel like I shouldn't say this, because we actually wanted it to be a surprise" Beca said, smiling at James, "But what the hell, we can surprise y'all right now."

Beca was sitting in front of James Corden, wearing a white dress.

"Really? What is it about?"

"I'm collaborating on Selena Gomez' new album!" She said to the audience, and the crowd gave a round of applause and cheers.

"Wow! That's amazing! How did that happen?"

"We actually met at this year's Grammys, and we got to know us each other better, Selena is such a cutie!"

"Oh, is there something you wanna tell us about that? Cause we've seen you tweeting each other and going out for coffee together, " James asked, with a playful smile.

"What? Why are you always trying to get me a girlfriend?!" Beca joked. The crowd laughed as well as James did. She sat straight on her seat and smiled at the public "No, we're friends, we keep things professional."

"Ok, I'm gonna believe you by now, but Selena is coming next week and then we'll see what she says about that" James joked.

"You're so weird" Beca said.

"Just like you, I mean, who wouldn't date Selena…"

"Oh, God, just stop it!" Beca laughed.

Chloe turned to Aubrey and frowned a bit. "She's not with her, right?" The redhead asked.

Aubrey, who was distracted texting to Stacie slowly lifted her head, putting on a smile on her face. "No." She answered, and smiled at Chloe. With the smile Chloe knew.

Chloe whined and turned to the tv again, closing her eyes and frowning just like a little girl "Aw, stop it!"

"You like her! Oh, my God! You haven't even denied it!" Aubrey claimed, gleefully. The only thing she was missing was clapping.

Chloe opened her eyes and rolled them. She blushed a little "I'm that obvious?"

"You don't even have a clue" Aubrey said. "I told her that you broke up with Tom."

"Aubrey!"

"I needed to shake her a little, she's too stubborn. She wouldn't stop denying it until I told her that and then she got worried about you."

"Really?" Chloe asked, turning her whole body to see Aubrey and the blonde gave the same smile that she gave before.

"Chlo, she was so worried that she started asking to me if you were homeless and stuff like that."

Chloe looked impressed.

"Oh god…"

"Ok, Big BM, I know you like nineties hip-hop" James said, when they were back from commercials. Chloe sat straight (or gay?) to watch the tv, and Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah, old school, you know, cause… when you think of Beca Mitchell you think of hip hop" Beca said, raising a brow and making the audience laugh.

"Well, I take so seriously everything you say, that I'm asking you to sing your favorite song" James said. Beca covered her eyes with her hand and tried not to laugh "Because I've heard you rapping and we can't go if you don't rap."

"OK, I'm gonna do it. I won't deny it, I love it" Beca said, and James gave her a microphone "It's going down, fade to Blackstreet, the homies got RB, collab creations…"

"Oh my god!" Chloe almost gasped at the tv. Aubrey was practically fangirling about Chloe fangirling to Beca!Rapper.

"I like the way you work it, no diggity…" Beca started waving her hand at the public and they started singing with her and making the 'hey, oh's'.

"I'm…" Chloe definitely wanted to moan, but she controlled her impulsiveness because of Aubrey.

"Don't tell me, I don't wanna know" Aubrey said.

"Alright guys, this is the end of the episode, see you next week!" James said, while Beca and the crowd kept singing and the camera started to make a zoom back.

"What the…" Chloe hissed.

"Please, don't tell me how cool she is, I hear it everyday, every time someone gets to know that we know each other."

Chloe stayed quiet and then broke the silence seconds later.

"How did you guys meet?" Chloe asked, turning to Aubrey.

"Oh, we actually met at the gym and she introduced me to Stacie. Stacie works at the gym when she's not choreographing Beca's music videos."

"Nice."

"So… How is Tom?" Aubrey asked.

"He's fine- well, I think he might be a little sad anyway. The way I left him was so sudden…"

"Yeah, whoever is left behind that way would be depressed."

Chloe hummed and looked to her feet. "I still feel a little guilty about that."

Aubrey looked at her and gave a half smile. "But at least you told him the truth, you explained yourself. So don't be. It was for the best."

Chloe nodded, smiling.

"And now all that's left to do is wait for Beca to make a move" Aubrey said.

"Oh, yeah, I hope she does" Chloe said, beaming.

"Trust me, she will. But she's too stubborn, so don't wait for her to do it soon" Aubrey sighed, getting up, shaking her head slightly .

"Or maybe I should make a move…" Chloe muttered.

* * *

Beca pulsed an E5 on the piano and looked at Emily raising a brow, smiling, to reassure her daughter.

"La!" Emily sang, holding it for three seconds. Her face was pink, but her expression was full of joy and energy. Beca smiled and looked at Emily just like the proud mom she is.

"Your vocal range is getting better. Just don't force it too much, you're gonna break something there, honey" Beca said, slightly laughing and pointing to her own throat.

"I know, I just wanted to give my one hundred twenty" Emily said.

"That was amazing" A voice interrupted their moment. A well known voice, by the way, that made the two brunettes turn, with goofy smiles. Beca blushed.

"Chloe, I didn't know you were here" Beca said, standing up and walking towards the ginger, who was leaning her back on the threshold.

"The door was open" Chloe's heartbeats quickened a little when she felt Beca coming closer. She'd been there a few minutes, and was awed by the connection between the girls, because they didn't even notice Chloe's presence. The redhead stood straight and smiled to Beca. And the oldest brunette kissed her cheek unexpectedly, but it was so natural and spontaneous that it just passed away just like a hello. Well, not for Emily, whose eyes were shining for the scene.

"How are you?" Beca asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you guys?" Chloe asked back.

"Oh, we were- just rehearsing. We try to do that weekly" Beca responded. Emily came closer to Chloe and hugged her just like every time she saw her.

"You ready for your lessons?" Chloe asked to Emily.

"Yes! Do you wanna see my last test? I got a good mark!" Emily claimed gleefully, and she disappeared from Chloe and Beca's sight with hurried steps.

"Can't wait!" Chloe said smiling.

Beca smiled as well, and looked back at Chloe.

"How is it going? I knew from Aubrey that you broke up with Tom" Beca said, and then blushed a little more, but raised her brows, trying to show that she was actually worried about that "You're okay, right?"

"Huh? Oh-yeah, I'm cool with that" Chloe stuttered "We're still friends, anyway."

"That's good. You're good" Beca said, and Chloe widened her smile. Beca's face was already as red as a tomato "I mean- you're…"

"B plus!" Emily reappeared with her test, getting on her tiptoes to show it to Chloe.

"Wow! That's amazing, Emily! See? You just needed to work a little harder!" Chloe said, happily, and hugging Emily. Beca smiled with bright eyes.

"Yeah, but this one was because of you." Emily said.

"Nonsense, this was all your effort" Chloe caressed Emily's hair "Now let's make it an A minus" Chloe blinked an eye and then walked with Emily through the corridor to get to the dining room.

Beca followed them awkwardly "Be cool, Mitchell" she hissed to herself. "Do you want coffee?" Beca asked to Chloe when she was already with them.

"Coffee is good, but- let me help you with that while Emily gets ready" Chloe said.

"I want coffee too" Emily said to Beca, hopefully.

"We can talk about that when you turn fourteen" Beca said, turning to the kitchen, and Chloe smiled amused.

Emily, on her own side, rolled her eyes "Damn it…" She muttered.

"I can hear you!" Beca claimed, playfully.

"God!" Emily hissed.

Beca and Chloe got into the kitchen and Beca began to search for the coffee pot.

"Where are the cups?" Chloe asked.

"Humm- right there, on the second door" Beca pointed to one of the shelves.

"Thanks."

"So, how do you like it?"

"What?"

Beca almost threw away the coffee pot. She was just under her pervy mind's influence.

"The-your- your coffee…"

"I like putting some milk on it. If you have that…"

"Of course I do." Beca anticipated. She was a little hasty, what made her look really awkward. Chloe was actually amused by Beca's sudden change of attitude.

Beca opened a shelf that was at the top of the dishwasher, and got on her tiptoes to try to reach the milk. "Fucking- I told this dude to put it on my…"

"Need some help?" Chloe asked. Beca suddenly felt Chloe's heat behind her, and she felt goosebumps all over her skin. She couldn't even answer Chloe's question; Chloe was already slightly touching her hand and reaching the milk. They finally ended up taking the milk together, and they couldn't help but to look into each others eyes and smile. Holy crap, they were so close…

"I-uh- Emily must be- waiting for you?" Beca whispered nervously.

"No" Chloe responded. They stood there looking one another for a few seconds and then Beca couldn't resist the temptation to look at Chloe's lips. Chloe couldn't too. But Chloe also couldn't resist what her heart, her body, and even her brain was telling her to do.

So she just did.

Her lips touched Beca's softly and they both shut their eyes. The kiss was deeper than the one they give when they were at the club. Also, Chloe made it even deeper by pulling Beca closer in a very soft way, which made the brunette's bottom lip shiver. Beca kissed her back and the kiss, which could have been named a tender one, turned a little more heated for a few seconds, but then they parted their lips, as soft as the kiss was.

They looked at each other once again, smiling, and then Chloe put the milk on the side table,

"We should- I should obey you" The ginger said, a little nervous and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah…" Beca said, smiling. Chloe smiled back and put her cup beside the milk, and walked out of the kitchen.

Beca stood on her spot with a goofy smile, still a little shocked. She shook her head and went back to do Chloe's coffee. It probably was made with lots of loving.

Then she thought of what would have happened if Emily would have seen them by accident. But thereon, Emily would've made a party out of that.

Beca's mind was divided. But it was divided only because she was really stubborn. Stacie and Jesse told her that she should loosen up a little bit; Emily was turning thirteen soon and as much as the slightly naive girl she was, she already knew that fairy tales weren't real, and everything was on grown up's hands. She knew it, but she just wanted her mom to smile more often and not only when she was with her. She was taking everything too seriously, and it was a good thing to try to be "Super-Mom" but she couldn't do that all the time. And the fact that she was trying too much could be bad for Emily too.

While Chloe was writing some exercises for Emily to learn up over the week, Beca passed by the girls and Emily stopped her by pulling slightly on her plaid.

"Mom, why don't we order pizza for diner?" Emily asked looking at Beca. Beca frowned slightly, just to tease her.

"Humm…" Beca stroked her own chin, and then smiled when Emily put on puppy eyes "It's okay, I was gonna say yes anyway."

"Great!" Emily claimed.

"Chloe, would you like to have dinner with us?" Beca asked.

Chloe stopped doing her work and looked at Beca. She smiled and let the pen she was using on the table. "Yeah, sure." She said, fixing her glasses. She used to wear glasses when she was teaching Emily.

Beca nodded, smiling, trying not to drool, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the living room having dinner, due to Emily's pleading and Chloe's convincing.

Beca wasn't even noticing, but Chloe was making her real essence to return. She forgot the last time she had a relaxed diner on the living room.

"So did you finally went to that birthday party?" Chloe asked Emily, who was biting a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I did" The little girl said, with her mouth full "But… it wasn't as good as I thought it would." The girl shrugged and wrinkled her nose. "Parties are overrated."

Beca smiled to herself and Chloe laughed slightly when she saw the brunette smiling.

"So no more Mike Stevens?" Beca asked hopefully, looking at her daughter.

"He's overrated too."

Beca smiled to herself again; she was screaming internally, full of joy. She still thought Emily was too little to have a boyfriend. She honestly rather her daughter to be single until she was thirty years old.

Emily was actually telling the truth. She was disappointed, but not sad, just a little angry. When she was at the blond's boy birthday party, she saw him kissing one of her girl classmates, and just rolled her eyes and kept dancing with her girlfriends.

She remembered what her mom said, about not giving a damn about boys who ignored her. She decided to forget about boys and focus on school and having fun with her friends.

"Oh, you know what?" Chloe said to Beca "One of my cousins is coming this weekend with her son and I just found out that he likes your music a lot."

"Really? That's cool!" Beca said, smiling.

"Yeah, do you think you can take a selfie with him?" Chloe asked.

"A selfie? Just bring him one of these days to the studio! How old is he?"

"He's thirteen."

"Yeah, you're totally allowed to come to the studio with him."

"That's so nice from you, Beca. Benji's gonna be so happy."

"I love kids, I once let Emily bring one of her friends to the studio too. I think the audio board makes crazy to anyone who sees it. I freaked out too the first time I saw a real one" Beca laughed.

"Well, I guess it's normal for you, isn't it?" Chloe asked to Emily, taking another slice.

"It's an everyday thing, you know" Emily joked.

They spent the rest of the evening finishing the pizza and watching a movie. Beca resisted to fall asleep just because Chloe was there, obviously. But the first one falling asleep was Emily who was resting her head on Chloe's right arm.

"I think someone just passed out" Chloe whispered, looking at Emily, not wanting to make a move "I guess I should go now…"

"No!" Beca half claimed "I mean- if you have to go I'll take you home."

"You don't have to…" Chloe started talking.

"Come on, it's just a ride. Just like the other times" Beca said.

"Ok" The ginger said "But we have to get Emily to her bed."

"Yeah, of course."

Beca sat up, and carefully picked up Emily. She walked with her daughter on her arms and Chloe followed her, and opened Emily's bedroom door when they got in front of it.

"Thank you" Beca hissed. Chloe adjusted the blankets just so Beca could leave Emily's body between them. Beca took off Emily's shoes and covered her with the sheets. Then she turned off the lights in Emily's room.

"She looks like an angel" Chloe whispered, looking at Emily tenderly.

"She **is** an angel" Beca said. Chloe smiled and looked at Beca.

"You're a great mother" Chloe said. Beca was thankful they were in the dark, because she was blushing.

"Thanks. You're a great teacher."

Chloe didn't say anything. She just smiled and got closer to Beca. She kissed her cheek, and Beca blushed even more –if that was even possible-. They stared at each other's eyes once again, for the millionth time on that day, but they resisted kissing due to the fact that they were in Emily's bedroom.

"Should I take you home?" Beca half whined, half whispered, and Chloe giggled softly.

"Yeah, we shall go" Chloe said, nodding her head and smiling.

* * *

"Thank you, Becs" Chloe said, when they stopped in front of Chloe's house.

Beca smiled at the pet name "It's nothing. I couldn't be quiet if I knew you were out there all by yourself."

"Oh, come on, it's not even 3am" Chloe laughed.

"Or maybe I'm just a gentlewoman" Beca joked.

Chloe smiled and turned her head to see Beca. "You are."

Beca stared at her, glad she was with her once again. She never got tired of watching her.

"You're staring" Chloe hissed.

"Yeah." Beca wasn't even embarrassed about admitting it.

Chloe blinked her eyes a couple of times and cupped Beca's face with her hands, softly. Beca got rid of the distance between them and kissed Chloe, touching Chloe's hands and pulling her closer. The kiss became as heated as they always wanted it to be. Beca's tongue touched Chloe's and the ginger moaned gleefully. She waited months for this. Both of them did. Chloe deepened the kiss and bit Beca's bottom lip softly. Seconds later they parted their lips, to take some air.

"That's…" Beca began, but Chloe touched her lips with her thumb.

"You're a great kisser too, for goodness sake, could you be more perfect?" Chloe whined. Beca blushed and kissed Chloe's lips again.

"I like you. I think I like you more than I should" Beca whispered, ghosting her lips on Chloe's.

"You have no idea how much I like **you."**

Beca opened her mouth but couldn't say a word. She just kissed the redhead's lips once again.

Chloe kissed her back and then took Beca's hands between hers.

"I'd like to stay with you right here forever" Chloe said.

Beca beamed and Chloe smiled, trying not to freak out at the other girl's words.

"But you- gotta go" Beca asked.

"Yeah- I'm sorry." Chloe sighed.

"Don't be. You gotta have some sleep" Beca said.

Chloe nodded, still smiling.

They took distance, and Chloe opened her door. "Good night Beca" she said, and before she got out of the car, she kissed Beca's lips. Then she left the car, and closed the door.

"Good night, Chloe" Beca said.

* * *

 **Guuuuys, I fixed all of the grammar mistakes I made. I'm sorry I didn't realize, I'm always distracted, but now I'm** gonna **pay a lot more attention to everything I write. See you next chapter! :D**


	9. I See You

**Guuuuys! What's up? I hope you're doing okay. I'm sorry I'm making you wait for new chapters, but I guess maybe you won't have to wait that much for next one.**

 **I inspired a bit for this time with Jutty Ranx' song, I See You. I liked it a lot when I heard it, and it fits well with this chapter's plot.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love y'all! xoxo**

* * *

Beca went to bed with the best taste in her mouth, she had ever felt. God, if Chloe's lips tasted so good…

' _Then her body must be a wonderland.'_

She shook her head and put her head on the pillow, turning to a side. She touched her own lips and closed her eyes and tried to stay calm and not to think so much of Chloe, or she would end up dreaming once again the teacher fantasy.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was her phone screen turning on. She took it and saw a message, sent by Chloe.

 **Good morning beautiful stuff. Hope** _ **you're good**_ **! ;)**

Beca smiled and replied.

 _ **Good morning, I'm not good. I'm missing your lips already.**_

 **I'm keeping them for you, then.**

Beca blushed a little and then texted back.

 **I would like to see you today, but I can't :(. Gotta go to some interview with photo shoot included. And then studio session with Selena.**

Beca waited for Chloe to reply, and seconds later, the ginger responded.

 **U don't play both sides, rite?**

 _ **What? Nooo! Don't believe anything you see on the internet!**_

 **I was joking, I know! Hahaha lol I hope that photo shoot goes gr8, and try not to think of me so much today xx**

 _ **Not sure if that's gonna be possible, Red… but I'll try!**_

 **U r too cute! Gotta go now, I have an interview too.**

 _ **Really?**_

 **Yeah, but it's not as cool as yours, it's 4 a job.**

 _ **You're leaving us? That's mean!**_

 **I'd never do that silly haha but I kinda need to stabilize, I can't live with Tommy 4ever :/**

Beca made a grimace and frowned a little, trying to remember something. She was also having a really good idea to help Chloe.

 _ **Then I hope it goes as good as you are, and try not to think of me too xoxo**_

 **Oh, thx, let's see how all that stuff is gonna go! I really have to go now, Becs, have a nice day!**

 _ **Ok, thank you, have a nice day too.**_ **(:**

Beca sighed, leaving her phone on the night stand and went to Emily's room to wake her up, but she was already sitting on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" Beca asked from the doorway.

Emily winced and raised her head. "Yeah." She said, and then she yawned.

"Great. Get ready for school, I'm gonna drop you off." Beca said, smiling.

"Really?" Emily asked with sudden energy, smiling.

"Yes, so don't be late, get up." Beca smiled at Emily, who jumped out of the bed and went to her own bathroom.

"I'll be fast!" Emily shouted from the bathroom.

Beca went to take a shower too, and then got dressed to prepare breakfast.

Emily sat on her usual seat when Beca was serving eggs and bacon for her.

"This looks delicious mom!" Emily claimed, and Beca sat in front of her. "Are you sure you can drop me off? You have a photo shoot today."

"Yes, I can, babe. I also have something to do on your school."

"Why?" The little girl frowned a bit "I'm pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong…"

"Of course you haven't, honey" Beca laughed slightly. "I just need to talk to the director."

Emily cocked her head, frowning again.

"Then you'll see."

"Ok." Emily took a sip of her orange juice and then left the glass on the table. "Did Chloe left last night? I'm so sad I fell asleep."

"Yes, I took her home."

"Really?!" Emily claimed. "Mom, that's amazing…"

"Not so fast, bunny."

"I know, I know. I mean, that's nice. You were nice to each other yesterday, did something happen in the kitchen?" Emily smiled and narrowed her eyes.

"God, you're growing up too fast…" Beca sighed.

"Come on, just tell me! I'm not that dumb, Chloe got out of here with a goofy smile on her face, did you guys kiss?" Emily widened her eyes and smile.

"Emily!"

"What?"

"Adult stuff!"

"Don't mess with me, you're not even denying it!"

"Come on…" Beca sighed, covering her eyes with her free hand.

"You did!" Emily claimed, jumping on her seat.

"Emily, please finish your breakfast…"

"Oh my stars, you kissed!"

"Emily, stop it…"

"I'll stop it if you stop avoiding this conversation, mom." Emily smiled playfully.

"Why!" Beca sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Come on, I'm right here."

"It's ok. Yes, we kissed. God! You shouldn't even know this!"

"YES! This is canon!" Emily raised her arms on happiness.

"What the- Emily, your food's gonna get cold, finish those eggs." Beca frowned.

"Ok! Now that I have a motivation…"

"Em…"

"Ok, ok!"

Beca sat up, sighing, and took her plate off the table.

* * *

"And… we're here." Beca stopped in the school's parking lot and opened her door at the same time Emily did.

"So… what are you gonna do?" Emily asked.

"Things." Beca answered. She loved her daughter but she hated the times when the little girl started asking too much.

"What things?"

Beca began walking and Emily followed her with hurried steps, without keeping her eyes of her mom, who was wearing sunglasses.

"It's a surprise."

"Is it for me?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it for? Is it for Chloe?"

Beca stopped walking and turned to see her daughter who was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just really happy, mom." Emily smiled, showing her teeth.

"Ok…" Beca started walking again.

"So- Who's the surprise for?" Emily insisted. Beca sighed and smiled as the bell rang. Literally saved by the bell.

"Have a nice day, sweetie!" Beca turned to hug Emily and kiss her cheek.

"But…"

"Your dad will pick you up, right?"

"Mom…"

"See you soon." Beca hurried her steps to the director's office.

"Mom!" Emily claimed frowning. "Jesus!" she hissed.

"Come on, Em, we gotta go to class." Sara, a brown eyed, blonde and short girl, who was her best friend, appeared from behind, touching her shoulder "You'll get over it."

* * *

"Miss Mitchell! So good to see you today!" The director received her with his arms open and Beca greeted him trying to shake his hand but he wrapped her in a very awkward hug.

"So good to see you too…"

"Please, take a seat. Do you want a cup of coffee?" The director said. The man was tall and corpulent, with black skin and black hair.

"No, thank you." Beca said, sitting in front of the man.

"So what brings you here?"

"I, uh- I came here because I want you to propose something."

"It's not a marriage proposal, right? Because I…"

"What?!" Beca opened her eyes in panic. "No, of course not. I- Actually wanted to ask you if maybe you- needed a language teacher." The director frowned and Beca took a breath "You know, there's never enough language teachers. Language is important…"

"Hold on a second. How did you know that we needed one?"

"What? No, I- No one told me. I was actually just asking…"

"Well, we really need one. Miss Bouvier is leaving us after Christmas because of her pregnancy."

"Really?" Beca asked, smiling widely "Because I have the best teacher for this school."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure. Have you seen my daughter's language marks lately?"

"Yes, they've been getting better."

"Miss Beale is the reason."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I'd like to know more about Miss Beale, then."

"Of course. I have her contact right here. She would be really happy if you consider her for this job. And you would totally make me- I mean, make this school a favor by contracting her. I'm pretty sure." Beca said. She took a breath and then looked at the director right into his eyes. "She's great."

The man narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Well, I guess that if you say that… I will consider it."

"Cool. I mean…"

"Yeah, that's cool." The director said, amused. "And it would be cool too if you could sign my phone," He said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's for my son, he loves your music."

"Yeah, sure. For your son." Beca smiled and took the pencil the director was handing her. She signed it and the man almost quivered on happiness. "I gotta go now, sir."

"It was nice to talk to you, Miss Mitchell."

The brunette gave him a folder with Chloe's contact and smiled, shaking the director's hand. She sat up and walked out of the office. "Have a nice day!" Beca said. She practically was shining.

"Have a nice day too!"

* * *

Beca was feeling good. Like, really, really good. She woke up that Saturday morning with a shining smile that has never been shown in years. She was actually feeling like a ray of sunshine, and that didn't usually happen to her. For a second she asked herself why the hell she was feeling so good, but she answered herself therein.

"Chloe." She said, looking at the horizon, holding her cup of coffee. She was so into it that she didn't even mind that she said the redhead's name aloud, and in front of Emily, who was eating her cereals with sleepy eyes. The little brunette lifted her head and she looked at her mom with eager eyes and parted lips. She suddenly left behind any willingness of go back to bed.

"Mom," Emily said, smiling. Beca winced and turned to her daughter "You like her. Like, a lot."

"I think I like her more than I should." Beca admitted.

"Oh my stars" Emily closed her eyes and widened her smile, showing her teeth.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?" Emily changed her expression into a frowned one.

"To smile all the time?" Beca said, smiling.

"Oh, no, I think I'm accustomed. Is it hurting you?"

"I think so."

"Well, you're gonna get used to it." Emily said, stroking her mom's hand. "So, she's coming to the studio today, right?"

"Yes. With her cousin and nephew."

"Cool! Maybe we could do something then, mom."

"Yes, of course. I was planning to invite them to ice skate. Do you think it would be good?"

"That would be so romantic for you and Chloe." Emily said, with dreamy eyes.

"I know."

"I can't wait for it!"

"Then go ahead and take a shower, this day is gonna be awesome."

"Yay!" Emily jumped in her seat and sat up. She walked towards her mom and ended up hugging her, full of enthusiasm. "It's been so long since I don't see you smile that way, ma."

Beca smiled even wider and hugged Emily back. She kissed her head and then released her. "It's all because of you, Em. Now go get ready. You're gonna go watch a movie with Jesse first, aren't you?"

Emily nodded and then practically ran towards her bedroom. Beca took the last sip of her coffee and smiled to herself once again.

"Yes, it's gonna be great."

* * *

A tall and thin boy got into the studio with his eyes blinded. Chloe was guiding him.

"Come on, just a few more steps forward!" Chloe said, enthusiastically.

"Why do I have to wait so long? What is it? Please tell me is not a Power Ranger cake again, aunt Chloe. It's not even my birthday and I'm thirteen…"

"Benji, come on, it's a nice surprise, actually," Chloe stopped walking. "Nice, it's here!" She claimed happily, clapping.

"Yeah? Can I uncover my eyes?"

"Yes, do it."

The brunette boy took off the band that was in his eyes, and opened his eyes in awe.

"Jesus…" He hissed.

Beca smiled, and Chloe was shining with happiness. "So, do you like your surprise?" Chloe asked.

"Auntie, this is the best gift ever!" He was still surprised. "Oh, my god, you're Beca Mitchell, I feel like- I'm gonna faint- I'm your biggest fan." He said, getting closer to her and touching his chest. He actually felt like his heart was going to come out of his mouth.

"That's great, Benji…"

"You- know my name?"

"Of course I do, your aunt Chloe has talked to me a lot about you." Beca said. She sat up and hi-fived with the boy. Benji was still surprised.

"My friends are not gonna believe me. I can't even believe it…"

"Well, we can take a selfie, then." Beca said.

"Oh, god…" The boy was barely breathing. He took a step forward and took a look at the audio board. "A real one…"

Beca smiled and then looked at Chloe, who smiled back.

"Amazing." Chloe mouthed.

"Wanna know how it works?" Beca asked.

The boy agreed exited, and he spent at least an hour with Beca teaching him how did she use it. Chloe was enjoying it. She found out that she liked that part of Beca a lot; the brunette girl was actually looking a lot more relaxed than before.

Emily and Jesse appeared when Beca was finishing the "studio lessons".

"Emily, Jesse, this is Benji, my nephew." Chloe said, presenting them.

Benji shook Emily's hand and blushed a bit when he looked at Emily's deep brown eyes. The girl smiled politely at the boy, feeling comfortable with his presence. "Nice to meet you, Emily."

Thank god Beca didn't notice any of that.

Then the boy turned to Jesse and shook his hand as well. "Nice to meet you too."

"Thanks! You look a little overwhelmed, do you?" Jesse asked nicely.

"I couldn't look another way. This is amazing!" Benji said, blushing again.

"Yeah, everyone says that. But chill out, you can get used to it." Jesse said, smiling.

"How was the movie?" Beca asked, turning off the audio board. Then she turned to greet Emily with a kiss on her head, as always. The little girl closed her eyes, blushing a little.

"It was cool, but you would have fallen asleep, anyway." Jesse said, looking at her with a playful smile.

"Yeah, I don't even know why did I ask you." She said.

"Beca doesn't like movies." Jesse said to Chloe, amused, and the redhead opened her mouth, surprised.

"What?!" Benji and Chloe asked.

"How do you not like movies?" Chloe asked Beca, opening her piercing blue eyes.

Beca gave Jesse "the look" and then turned to look at Chloe. "It's not that I don't like them, I just…" She tried to search for an excuse, but she ended up rolling her eyes, thinking that lying to Chloe would be stupid, "Yeah, I don't like them. But maybe I haven't watched the right one? I don't know…"

Jesse and Emily looked one another amused.

Chloe laughed slightly and said to Beca, pointing at her: "I'm gonna find the right movie, and we'll watch it. And you won't fall asleep, you'll see."

"Humm- Challenge accepted?" Beca asked playfully.

"Nice!" Chloe claimed, amused.

Jesse smiled to himself, trying to get away all the "netflix and chill" jokes he was gonna make to Beca with Stacie. He shook his head, holding his laugh. Emily raised a brow when she saw her dad doing that.

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?" Beca asked to Benji and Chloe.

"We were thinking about having lunch at the mall, actually. Huh?" Chloe said, looking at Benji, and he nodded.

"I think I have an idea that you guys may like. There's this gift the label gave me, for indoor ice skating. Los Angeles is so hot, I think we need a break, don't you think?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and looked at Benji searching for an answer and the boy seemed excited.

"Ice skating with _Big BM_? Man, I'm gonna explode!" Benji said, and Emily smiled amused.

Beca laughed and tapped the boy's shoulder. "Take it easy, I bleed if I cut my finger, buddy." She joked. Then she looked at Jesse. "Are you up?"

"Of course I am!" Jesse said, gleefully.

"Cool! We can have lunch right where we're going, so don't you worry, Chlo." Beca said, and when they crossed their looks, Beca blushed a bit because of the pet name she just gave to her, and the redhead nodded and smiled, blushing too.


	10. For Once In My Life

**I just wanna say, I'm pretty sure I died while writing this thing. lol**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

When they entered the ice rink, Beca started walking slowly, trying not fall and end up being a shame in front of Chloe. But she actually looked funny, even a bit ridiculous. Chloe looked at Jesse frowning, asking him what he was also questioning himself without even talking. So he tapped Beca's shoulder, making her jump.

"God! What's wrong with you?" Beca asked, scared.

"What's wrong with **you**? Why are you walking like a turtle?" Jesse asked, laughing slightly.

"I…" Beca tried to find a justification, but she just couldn't, and Chloe smiled amused.

"It's not that big of a deal, Beca." Chloe said, and then turned to Jesse. "I'll take care of this."

Jesse nodded and started to move around the ice rink.

"I don't have the best balance, and I don't want to fall." Beca said, looking away.

"You're not gonna fall, relax and give me your hands." Chloe said, extending her arms to reach out Beca's hands, who shyly accepted them.

"I must look like a kid." Beca said, and Chloe laughed lightly, shaking her head. Beca looked back to Emily, who was sliding fluently on the ice rink, beside Benji.

"You don't. Just trust in me." Chloe said, and Beca looked at her deeply in the ginger's eyes. They smiled at the same time and began to slide slowly by the ice rink.

On the other side, Emily and Benji were getting to know each other.

"So… how old are you?" Benji asked.

"I'm twelve. But I'll be thirteen soon." Emily said.

"Really? Just like me!"

"You'll be thirteen soon?"

"No, I'm already thirteen years old." He said.

"Oh, a grown up man." Emily joked.

"I have lived an entire life, y'know."

They both laughed and Emily winced when "For Once in my Life" started playing through the speakers.

"Oh, fu- I mean, Jesus, that's my favorite song!" She claimed, almost jumping. The boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Then we should totally dance to that song." Benji said. Emily blushed. She looked like a strawberry, and she took Benji's hand.

"You're doing it super good." Chloe said.

"You think so?" Beca asked, looking at her feet, concentrated on trying not to fall.

"Yeah, you just have to relax a bit more."

"You're a really great teacher." Beca said, lifting her head to smile at the ginger.

"Thanks." Chloe said, smiling back. Beca couldn't help but to look behind Chloe. "You're really cute when you…" Chloe began talking again, but Beca cocked her head, and caught sight of Emily holding hands with Benji and…

"Is it just me or Benji is flirting with my…?"

"God!" Chloe claimed, scared when Beca almost fell. She reached to catch her in time, and they ended up being very close, so close that their foreheads were together, as well as their mouths. Beca gasped, blushed and looked at Chloe in the eyes; all at the same time. "You should totally concentrate on what's in front of you." Chloe said, breathless, her lips ghosting on Beca's.

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but she regret thereon, kissing Chloe, passionately. Their eyes closed with the touch.

Beca entered Chloe's mouth with her tongue and Chloe caressed it with her own, trying to hold a moan, but failing on the attempt. The redhead's hands were still on Beca's waist, holding her even closer.

None of them knew how much time the kiss lasted, they were so into it that they just kept on kissing. For once, Beca forgot about caring if Emily was there. What the hell, the girl was flirting with Chloe's nephew.

They parted their lips when they heard a guy hiss near them. But when they looked around, he wasn't there already.

"What the…?" Chloe asked to herself.

"Who the hell dares to make us stop?" Beca asked, a bit pissed.

Chloe smiled and then laughed slightly. "You're cute when you get pissed." She said, amused.

"I'm no cute. I'm a tough one." Beca said, frowning slightly, looking at Chloe's lips, inevitably.

"Yeah, well, that's what the press says. But I'm getting to know the real Big BM, so…"

"Shut up." Beca cut her off with a new kiss, which didn't last as long as the first one, but it was enough to set at least a bit of arousal on both. Beca parted their lips again and half gasped "I'd like to make out with you for hours."

Chloe blushed. "I think we should stop by now. People's gonna end up believing that this is a show." Chloe said, breathing erratically.

"Yeah, you're right." Beca muffled.

They released each other from the hug, and couldn't help but to smile. They also started sliding by the ice rink again, this time holding hands, but not in front of one another. Chloe smiled at that; Beca could finally relax.

"Benji is not that shy, huh?" Beca said, raising an eyebrow while she was watching the potential couple. Because they actually looked really cute skating and holding hands.

"I think he's like that until he gains confidence. Just like every human being, I think." Chloe said, smiling.

"Yeah, well… he's a good boy. It's just- Emily's still…"

"Emily is growing up, Beca." Chloe said, looking at her. "She's actually really mature, you know?" Beca nodded slowly. "She's dreamy and all, but she knows when she has to be down to earth."

"Yeah, I just… feel like protecting her all the time. I mean, I was sixteen when she was born. And of course, I feel the need of showing her that she isn't a mistake. Because she never had and never will."

"Yeah. Why don't you tell me about that?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, that! Yeah, I told you I was going to talk about that."

"Yup."

Beca smiled to herself, amused. She took a breath. "Stacie, Jesse and I, have been friends since middle school. We met there, and got on so well that we even went to college together. Anyway, Jesse and I dated for a while when we were in sophomore year and I still used to deal with my sexuality and stuff. I was confused; I mean, there's always a possibility in which you're wrong, isn't it?" Beca smiled amused again, and Chloe smiled too.

"I'm still really stubborn. Sometimes is a shit, but being like this also gets me the best gifts in life. I was sixteen and I wanted to make sure I was wrong, but my subconscious was right. I got pregnant and maybe I had some struggle with that, but at the same time it made me realize that it was stupid to fight with myself. Me and Jesse broke up, obviously on good terms. He used to like me, but I think we were together only because we trusted each other like anyone else. He realized about my sexuality at the same time I did. That "hard" time turned into the most beautiful result in my life. People think all this music success is the best on my life, but it isn't."

"I've never heard anyone talk about its child so beautifully. You totally deserve that "Big BM" nickname." Chloe said, smiling, and Beca looked at her smiling too.

"Stop it" Beca laughed. "You know, sometimes people also tell me I did well in taking care of my daughter and all that jazz, but I don't see it as an achievement. It's just the way it is. I never questioned that, I never thought of having an abortion, even though that option was there. At least that's my perspective, and I respect other woman's and young girls' decisions, but I never regret about this."

"And it totally worths it. Emily is the nicest girl ever. You totally did a great job. And you still do." Chloe said, looking at Emily and Benji.

"She grew up so fast." Beca sighed.

"Oh, by the way. When it's her birthday?"

"On December 15th. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I'm thinking of something to give to her."

"You don't need to…"

"But I want to." Chloe frowned a little. "And she deserves it. Her marks are doing great and she has worked for it."

Beca smiled and burst into a sentence that she didn't even realized she was telling. "I like you a lot. Haven't I told you?"

Chloe turned to watch her and stopped her. "No, you haven't."

Beca blushed when she heard herself and then Chloe saying that to her.

"I- Have been thinking I like you more than I should." Beca said, shyly.

"You think there's a limit for that?" Chloe asked, holding Beca's left hand.

"I don't know. I think… Maybe I'm just afraid." The brunette girl admitted.

"I like you too, Beca. I like you a lot. And I'm not afraid. So… I can take care of your fears." Chloe said, looking at Beca's deep navy blue eyes.

Beca felt like thousand butterflies in her stomach and almost sighed.

"Would you let me take care of them?" Chloe asked.

It had been a long time since someone got to break Beca's walls down. But like this, and if the one was Chloe, Beca didn't feel bad about it. So she just agreed.

"You're like… asking me to be your girlfriend?" Beca asked, cocking her head.

"Yes." Chloe responded.

"Then… yes. Yes, of course." Beca said. Chloe blushed a bit and reached Beca's lips once more, kissing her deeply.

Seconds later, they were interrupted by a shout full of joy.

"YES!" And of course, it was Emily's.

They parted their lips with goofy smiles, and turned to look at the not so little girl. Benji was amused, looking at Emily, who was almost jumping on her spot.

"Finally!" Jesse said, sliding fast in front of them, raising his arms.

"Jerk." Beca whispered.

"You have something there." Chloe said, pointing at Beca's lips.

"What…?"

Chloe shut her mouth, giving her a short kiss on the lips.

"Oh." Beca said. "Oh, now I see."

* * *

"Nah, you're joking." Stacie said. She was sitting on Beca's couch, looking at her with her mouth fully opened.

"I'm not." Beca said.

"Oh, God. Then why she isn't here?" Aubrey asked.

"She's with Emily and her nephew at the supermarket, they won't be late." Jesse answered, leaving two bottles of beer on the coffee table.

"That's amazing!" Aubrey said. "Finally! Shit, I want to cry." The blonde girl touched her own chest.

"I can't be more happy for you, Becs." Stacie said, standing up and getting to hug Beca. "You know I don't do this often, but you deserve it." Stacie said, wrapping her arms around Beca, and the brunette well received them. Then Jesse came and hugged her from behind, reaching Stacie with his long arms. The tall girl smiled and understood what he meant.

"Oh, no. Why like this?" Beca muffled between her friends.

"You can't deny a double bear hug." Jesse said.

Aubrey laughed and took her phone out of her pocket. She took a photo of them, and smiled.

"Guys… I'm dying…" Beca muttered.

"Come on, guys, release her." Aubrey said, when Beca started to disappear.

"Fuck!" Beca gasped, when her friends left her alone.

"Be sure to say that in bed times, stud." Stacie said, winking and putting on a naughty smile, sitting beside her girlfriend.

"Stacie!" Aubrey claimed.

"Gross…" Beca said.

The doorbell rang, making Beca jump, and she almost ran to the door.

"We're back!" Emily claimed, hugging her mom, and releasing her quickly, remembering that Benji was there. She was starting to like this boy. But he actually didn't mind about Emily being a daughter. He was raised to be a "momma's boy". It was actually weird the fact that he finally didn't get out without her mom for this time.

They entered the house and Beca and Chloe stood in the doorway.

"Let me help you with the bags." Beca said, and kissed Chloe's lips.

Chloe gave them to Beca and kissed her back.

"I'm gonna go greet Aubrey. We haven't seen each other lately."

"Go, they're waiting for you." Beca said, smiling.

Chloe got into the living room with the brightest smile she ever had on her face.

"Well, well, there's the girlfriend!" Aubrey said.

"Aw, stop it." Chloe said, reaching Aubrey arms to hug her.

"You seem like shining, girl." Aubrey said, releasing the ginger, who sat by her side.

"You're gonna be part of the gang now." Jesse said, while he was connecting his Xbox to the tv with the help of Emily and Benji.

"Yeah, get ready for the bear hugs." Stacie said.

"You don't want one of those." Beca said, entering the room with a plate with fries and nachos, leaving it on the coffe table.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chloe asked.

"Wait for it. They're evil." Beca responded, pointing at Stacie and Jesse. Aubrey looked at Chloe, nodding.

"Ok, let's stop with the complaining," Jesse said, "Who's ready for a Mortal Kombat game play?"

"Me!" Beca, Stacie and Benji claimed.

"Ladies first." Benji said, and Beca smiled.

"It's on, Mitchell." Stacie said, looking at her best friend with daring eyes.

"You're gonna cry like a baby, Conrad." Beca said, sitting on the floor.

"Not if I kick your ass first."

"Don't worry, Becs, you have your own cheerleader." Chloe said.

Beca smiled at Chloe and then looked back at Stacie. "There's no way I could lose."


	11. Everything is New

**Hello! I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry for being so absent lately! Anyway, here's a new chapter, and well, wait for** next chapter **, '** cuz **I know you've been waiting for this! I'm evil, you're** gonna **know it now.**

 **Hope you like this one!**

* * *

"…And now, all the Beca Mitchell's fans must be really jealous. Big BM was seen yesterday with a new girl, whose name we still don't know, but we're working on that. Rumor has it, she's her new girlfriend…"

Fat Amy turned off the TV and looked at Beca, who was sitting on her own couch, with her mouth fully open.

"I don't care about you dating with ginger, shaw shank. But you always say you don't like people getting into your stuff, so, if you don't want anyone to know about this just tell me and I'm going to take care of this." The Aussie said.

"I… am confused. The press is really quick." Beca said, still self-absorbed. "We just went out this morning after I dropped Emily on school."

Beca looked around her, frowning, and stood there, sitting in front of Amy in silence.

"So…?" Amy asked.

"I… don't know. I'll have to ask Chloe." Beca answered.

"Ok. But try to do it really soon, cause these things spread faster than the wind."

"Uh…"

"I mean, if you call her now, it would be cool, y'know?"

"OK."

"NOW."

"It's okay, woman!" Beca claimed, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Nice." Amy muttered.

Beca pulsed Chloe's name on her contact list and waited for the girl to answer.

"Hi, Becs!" Chloe's soft voice greeted Beca through the phone.

"Hi, how are you?" Beca asked, smiling inevitably.

"I'm surprised."

"What? Did you watch…"

"Yes, I just turned on the tv, I was going to text you!" Chloe said, amused. "We look super hot." She winked, even though Beca wasn't there.

"Yeah, we do. So you're not mad at it?"

"Mad at what?"

"Mad at people knowing about us?"

"I'm not. Are you?" Chloe frowned. She was in her kitchen, cooking. She used her right pinky to put a bang behind her ear.

"I mean… I don't. But I guess you're not getting me, Chlo."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say, is that, as you're watching those news on your tv… The press is really quick. And rumors can be a bitch, and so the photographers. You don't care about that?" Beca said. She wasn't over-reacting; it was the truth.

"I mean, if they don't violate our privacy, it's all good."

"Privacy practically doesn't exist for famous people, Chlo. That's the thing." Beca sighed. She didn't want to have that conversation so early. It's been just three weeks since they started officially dating.

"Wait. What? You're like… asking me to choose if we should hide this or not?" Chloe started to get actually mad.

"What? Oh, no. No, Chloe, that's not what I really mean. I-I don't want you to misunderstand me."

"Humm. Yeah. Maybe it's better if we talk about this later, you know? I'm cooking right now, I don't want to set something on fire." Chloe said.

"Uh-okay? Are-are you ok, Chlo?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Why don't you come over to my house? We can have dinner here, order something. It's just… I don't want to force you, but it would be good if we talk about this as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do." Chloe said. She was actually a bit confused. "I gotta go now, Becs, I'll talk to you later."

Beca closed her eyes, and let out a shaky breath through her nose.

"Ok."

"Bye!"

"Bye…"

Chloe cut the call and Beca watched her phone, gloomily.

"Fuck." She hissed.

"So?" Amy asked.

"She doesn't really want to talk about this. Like, right now."

"Jesus. Ok. We'll take charge of this as soon as ginger wants to…"

"I think I fucked up. Did I? I was just telling her the truth, Amy."

"Take it easy, short stack. She will understand." Amy sat beside Beca.

"D'you think so?"

"I actually don't know, 'cause I barely know her. But that's what friends say when other friends are feeling blue."

"That's… that doesn't make me feel better, Amy."

"No one's ever gonna hurt you again." Amy said, hugging Beca.

"That's better, but it doesn't make too much sense…"

"Here's when you say you're so happy to have me in your life."

Beca sighed and rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips, holding a laugh.

"Whatever you say, Amy."

* * *

"…I was on tumblr, just scrolling, and then this publication with so many notes appeared. It said 'Is Beclena over?' and the photo of you and Beca was below. I was like, what's wrong with this people? Do they even have lives?" Aubrey said, through the line "You know, most people don't care about famous people's privacy. Principally because show business gets feed of that and get feed of how many times the topic is trending on the social media."

"I know. It's just… I've never been there." Chloe said. She was lying on her sofa, looking at the ceiling.

"That's why Beca is asking you that. But I don't think she's asking you to choose between hiding your relationship or not. I think she's actually trying to protect you. Have you ever asked yourself why she can take a walk around her neighborhood? Or drop Emily at school and her dancing rehearsals?"

"Not really."

"Think of that. Fame can sound funny til' you have half of the world over you."

"I… never thought of that, actually."

"U-huh. I think you should go to Beca's and have that talk, Chlo."

"Yeah, you're right." Chloe said, getting up.

"You're moving that ass right now, Beale."

"I'm doing it."

"That's the attitude."

* * *

One hour later, Chloe was on a taxi cab, in towards Beca's house.

"I'm sorry, lady. I think I have seen you before." The taxi driver said, looking at her from the mirror.

"Me? No, I don't think so, sir."

"Oh, wait. Aren't you Beca Mitchell's new girlfriend?"

 _What?_

"What?"

"Yes, you are! I saw you girls on the tv today. You're a very lucky girl, y'know? That woman is super hot."

"Uh- Thank you?"

"So are you."

Chloe looked away and tried to keep calm, but then she closed her eyes and decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to get into that cab.

"I think I'm okay here, sir."

"Oh, alright. You changed your mind?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Send greetings for Beca!" The taxi driver claimed, and Chloe nodded nervously, closing the door.

"Jesus…" She muttered, when she stood on the sidewalk, looking around. She started to get scared. She jumped a little when suddenly, her phone started ringing; Beca's name was on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chlo. I'm calling you because- I'm still worried about you. I'm more worried about you than what we were talking before. Are you okay? Are you mad?- Or…"

"I'm okay, Beca. I'm okay, actually." Chloe said, smiling. "In fact, I was on my way to your house."

"You were? What happened?"

"The taxi driver recognized me from the tv and started making some awkward questions…"

"But, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take one of those uber taxis."

"Oh, no, you don't need to. I'm picking you up from wherever you are, ok?"

"What? Beca…"

"I'm on my way." Beca said rapidly, and cut the call.

"This woman is crazy…" Chloe whispered, amused. She sent her location to Beca by text message, shaking her head.

 _ **Where d'you think u r going, honey?**_

 _My sixth sense always knows where I have to go. I also have Chloe detector. Like a radar, y'know._

 _ **Oh, sure.**_

 _You're doubting of Big BM super powers?_

Chloe laughed, and texted again.

 _ **Not at all, but u should totally thank me.**_

 _That's_

 _Well, you're right. I'll be there in five._

Just like Beca said, she got there in five minutes, and opened the co-driver's door for Chloe.

"Hello again, Miss Beale." Beca said, smiling.

"So good to see you, Miss Mitchell." Chloe said back, kissing Beca's cheek.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Beca asked, starting to drive again.

"No, I'm not. I never was, I was just confused. I talked to Aubrey and she explained to me a lot of things."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's… I never thought Aubrey would do that."

"Well, she does. She really appreciates you, did you know?"

"We've never talked about that, actually."

"Now you know." Chloe said, smiling.

Beca smiled back and then kept her sight on the horizon.

"So what do you think of what I said?" Beca said, seconds later.

"I… rather tell you that at your house." Chloe said, looking at Beca and then back at the horizon, just like the brunette.

"Is it that bad?"

"What? No. Is just that I like looking at your eyes when I talk to you."

"Me too." Beca smiled again, almost in a goofy way.

"Is Emily home already?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence Beca left.

"Uh- not really. She's at Jesse's. She's gonna be there for a few days." Beca answered.

"Nice. I guess you're gonna miss her a lot, aren't you?"

"Of course. But she's fine with Jesse, she needs time to spend with her dad. We were like six months without seeing each other often. So, if she's fine, I'm fine. And I'm gonna be super fine with you at home." Beca said, giving a quick look to Chloe with a bright smile.

Chloe smiled back, and they were silent for the rest of the trip.

Beca opened a bottle of wine when they entered the house and Chloe got comfortable on the couch, beside the brunette.

"So…" Beca began saying, serving the wine on the glass, and giving it to Chloe.

"Gay to the point!" Chloe claimed, with a goofy smile.

"Oh, god." Beca hissed, trying to not spill the wine while serving herself. Then she snorted, holding a laugh. Chloe smiled, amused and looked back to Beca when the girl left the bottle on the coffee table and put her eyes on her. "Fat Amy has this thing she can do. I don't know how she does it, but she does it anyways."

"What it is?"

"I still don't have a clue. The thing is, as well as the press can manipulate everything people does or says, she can keep quiet some mouths. She was telling me that the thing is, people's gonna know what we want them to know. You see, twitter updates, instagram photos, things like that. Things we say or do, I mean, if we are subtle enough, no one gets hurt. For example, I'm pretty careful when I upload photos and Emily or Jesse are on them. Em also goes to a private school, private ballet lessons. Get it?"

"I do. I like that." Chloe said, and took a sip of her glass.

"You do? Cause I don't want to force you."

"What? Oh, no, Beca, it's great. You're not forcing me to do anything."

"Good. Now… since this moment, you can stay in your house and be around it comfortably, 'cause Amy… well, she's a genius, she'll probably get it ready for tomorrow. Please don't ask me, I barely know about this manager thing." Beca said, laughing slightly, and Chloe laughed too, leaving her glass on the coffee table.

"It's okay. It's great, again." Chloe said, getting closer to Beca. She looked at her eyes, and kissed Beca's lips. "I'm sorry if I got you worried. I totally misunderstood." She said when she parted their lips.

"Well, now you understand, that's what counts. I forgive you." Beca said, kissing her back. She left her glass aside, and the kiss lengthened enough to make Chloe moan when Beca caressed her tongue with her own.

They kept kissing; Chloe leaned on the couch as well as Beca did, who managed to rest herself on Chloe's body, who put her hands on Beca's lower back. The kiss turned out to be more heated than they expected when Beca touched the redhead's neck softly and then lowered her hand to caress Chloe's left breast over the blouse. Chloe tightened her grip and rolled her hips, trying to get closer to her girlfriend's body.

God, they haven't had enough time for this. There was always something in between; Chloe's interviews, Beca's studio sessions, Emily's lessons, and actually Emily or the gang being around them half of the time. Everytime they were making out nicely, there was always something else. But now it was their chance.

They parted their lips, both of them breathless.

Chloe looked at Beca deeply in her eyes. "You said Emily was staying at Jesse's?" She said, half-gasping.

"I did." Beca said, blushing a little.

"Nice." The ginger said, still gasping. Her face was as red as her hair.

Beca leaned back and took one of Chloe's hands.

"Come here." The brunette said, getting up and standing in front of Chloe.

Chloe smirked and obeyed, following Beca. She would've followed her anywhere. So she just did.

When they got to Beca's room, Chloe didn't even let her think of making a move. She made Beca turn to her, and held her between her arms.

"Hi." Chloe hissed.

"Hi." Beca hissed back, blushing, and looking at Chloe's bright blue eyes.

Chloe smirked a little. "Are you nervous?"

"No. No, I don't get nervous."

"You look so cute when you get…"

"I'm not nerv-"

Chloe made her stop complaining by kissing her deeply on the mouth, taking her tongue, caressing it, and then she swallowed it just like if it was a candy. The redhead pushed Beca on the counter the brunette had in her room and took one of her legs, so the brunette could wrap it around her waist. Beca moaned when Chloe ran a hand over such leg and then caressed her inner thighs.

Beca parted their lips, flurried and breathless. "God, what are you doing to me?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well, I'm not God, but… I'd be more worried about what I am gonna do next." Chloe said with her voice husky, as breathless as Beca, and she reached Beca's center softly with her fingers.

"Then just do it." Beca moaned.


	12. Hands To Myself

**Hello, my fellow** aca **-** bechloe **-people! I'm sorry that I made you wait for so long, but here's what we all wanted and I bet the world you'll love this, even though I'm not used to write this kind of** fics **, that's why it was so hard! I hope y'all like it, and I hope you share the** fic **and leave reviews. Love** ya **!** xoxo

* * *

Chloe looked at Beca and responded to Beca's request by pulling her by the back of her neck and kissing her. Beca grabbed Chloe's shoulders when she felt that the redhead was taking her out of the counter, making her turn around and sit at the feet of the bed.

Chloe's kisses went down on Beca's neck while she started to straddle the brunette's thighs, who moaned at the ginger's soft touch.

They got rid of their clothes as fast as they could, staying only with their underwear on. Chloe went back to kiss Beca's neck, and she couldn't stop her hands from touching Beca's skin; starting by caressing her breasts over the bra, and then running her hands under it. Beca moaned once again, feeling herself getting more wet than she already was. Chloe's touch motivated her, and her hands went to Chloe's back and unclasped Chloe's top underwear. Her hands wanted to do more, but she couldn't; Chloe already was kissing her on her belly, and already took off her bra and thong. She spreaded the brunette's legs and tried not to go crazy.

Beca couldn't help but to push Chloe's head down, gasping in relief when the ginger's lips kissed right where she wanted. Chloe runed her tongue down on Beca's core, making her moan louder.

"God…" Beca whispered. Chloe stopped herself from what she was doing, and raised her head to look at Beca's face, which was red as the ginger's hair. Chloe smiled as Beca opened her eyes and locked them with Chloe's.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Chloe asked in a whisper.

Beca gave a little smirk, reminding what happened at the ice rink. "Not anymore."

"Nice." Chloe kissed Beca's mouth slowly, and the brunette kissed back, deepening it.

Chloe moved her hands from Beca's thighs and reached her center with two fingers, caressing her clit, and began a slow pace. Soon, it felt like dancing. They were matching pace and matching moans between kisses. Beca felt surprise when the ginger's fingers went down on her and stroked her entrance seconds before she entered her, making her gasp.

Beca parted their lips to take a breath. "Jesus- Chlo-"

"Shh." Chloe hissed on her ear. She sucked on her earlobe, and then peppered kisses on her face, just to kiss her on the mouth again. Chloe began a slow pace and Beca followed her easily.

It was when she went deeper on Beca's depth that the brunette's motions started to go irregular and faster. Chloe catched Beca's message and started to go deeper and faster. Seconds later, she turned out to touch the right spot, and then she made that move repeatedly, when she heard Beca whimper.

"Chloe-"

"I know" Chloe said, going deeper.

Beca gave a specially loud moan and urged Chloe to keep going, by tightening her grip on the ginger's shoulders, almost scratching them when the taller girl made her last moves. The brunette gasped on the last thrust, and felt her muscles tighten.

Chloe helped Beca ride her orgasm by kissing her softly, and slowing her pace until she carefully pulled out her fingers.

The ginger left more kisses on Beca's cheeks and neck, lovingly, hearing how Beca moaned in relief. The brunette smiled, setting her hands on Chloe's waist, and seconds later moved her neck away, searching for Chloe's lips to kiss her back. They kissed for at least two minutes, trying not to separate from each other. Beca flipped their positions, and took control of their pace and moves, while slowly getting their bodies in between the sheets.

Minutes later, they stopped making out, and they just looked at each others eyes, Beca resting her chin on Chloe's chest. The redhead tangled her fingers with Beca's hair, caressing it softly and smiling at the brunette. The girl chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Chloe shook her head "It's nothing."

"Your eyes seemed like talking." Beca said, almost thereon.

"Oh, wait. What?" Chloe asked, laughing slightly. Beca blushed a bit. "How does that happen?"

"It's a thing I always say, when people express a lot with just one look. Emily does that too, but you do that all the time."

"Talk with my eyes?"

"U-huh."

"Wow. That's new." Chloe said, smiling again. "What were my eyes saying?"

Beca blushed more. "I don't- really know-"

"Oh, come on, then why are you blushing?"

"Shut up." Beca said, chuckling and hiding her face on Chloe's chest.

"So…?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked back to her and smirked.

"That you like me a lot. Like a _lot_ lot."

"Yeah, I like you like a _lot_ lot." Chloe laughed, but then turned her face to a serious expression, "I like you more than you expect, Beca."

Beca shuddered a bit at what Chloe said. "I know. I like you a _lot_ lot too."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"What?" The brunette asked back.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. How dare you put my words on doubt?" Beca joked.

"Because I want you to show me, not to hear it." Chloe said, smiling naughtily. Beca gave back the same smile.

"You're evil."

"Come on…"

"I'm out of practice, you're gonna hate it…"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna hate it. This is like riding a bike. You never forget about it."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I AM gonna make you remember this for a long time." Beca said, lifting her body a bit, smiling devilishly.

"Is that a warning?"

"Kinda'." Beca said, and leaned her head to give a sensual kiss on the lips to Chloe.

"I feel like you're gonna fuck me hard." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear.

"Please don't go 50 Shades and stuff… I hate it. Oh, and by the way…" Beca turned to whisper in Chloe's ear too "Plus, I don't fuck hard. I make love with purpose."

* * *

It was 9pm and Beca was in her panties and a oversized T-shirt, making coffee while thinking of something to cook with a goofy smile on her lips.

She actually couldn't even believe it. It took them so long to have some real privacy, and now that they already had it, it felt amazing. And of course it was a lot more satisfying when she didn't have sex in a long time.

She tilted her head to the side, still smiling and closing her eyes, and starting to remember Chloe's lips on hers, Chloe's hands on her body, and her own hands on her.

Suddenly, the brunette jumped a little when she felt someone stood right behind her, each lip and breath on her ear.

"You don't leave me like that."

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but it all ended up in a soft moan, when she felt Chloe's lips kissing her earlobe. She unexpectedly felt Chloe's hands on her waist and then her lips on her neck.

"You're gonna kill me someday, woman." Beca mumbled.

"I need you alive, you won't like somebody else touching me won't you?"

Beca gasped and turned her head to look at Chloe. "What kind of nightmare's that?"

Chloe laughed and then got closer to Beca. "That wouldn't happen. But I hate waking up aroused and not having you to take care of that. That's a real life nightmare" She winked and kissed Beca's lips. The brunette kissed her back, smiling at the same time, and then parted their lips.

"I was actually thinking of dinner and wanted to cook something for you…"

"That won't be necessary, I can eat you."

"What- why everything has to be sex?" Beca asked, innocently.

"YOU are asking me THAT?" Chloe claimed, opening her eyes in a very funny way, making Beca snort and laugh.

"Okay, okay, I was trying to be romantic-"

"You already are, Beca. Don't try so hard. I like it that way. Let's just order pizza or something else" Chloe said. Beca turned around and faced her, so she could put her arms around her waist. "I need us in your bed."

"You think so?" Beca said, forgetting all about that coffee that was just getting ready.

"I don't think, I'm just taking you there."

"Well, that's nice."

* * *

Fortunately, Chloe didn't wake up to an empty bed again. Beca was still sleeping, with her hair in her face and her head on Chloe's chest. The ginger smiled, caressing Beca's hair, and fixing it, just to look at her face.

"So cute." She hissed.

She stood there, just like that, just feeling Beca, and smiling like never before.

Yes, until Beca's phone started ringing. Beca shuddered softly and groaned, slightly tightening her grip on Chloe's waist.

Chloe began shaking her softly, but Beca groaned, almost in pain, and held her tight.

"Beca-" Chloe whispered. Beca didn't say a thing. Her phone kept ringing and Chloe started to feel overwhelmed by the sound. "Honey, you gotta pick up that phone."

"Don't wanna." Beca muttered with a throaty voice, hiding her head in between the sheets and Chloe's chest.

"But-"

"That shit will stop ringing eventually" Beca said. And the phone stopped ringing immediately. "See?" She said, still hiding her face.

The ginger smiled widely, and began caressing Beca's hair again.

"Come on, sleep with me." Beca murmured.

Chloe laughed, "I can't. I'm a morning person, once I wake up, I can't keep sleeping."

"Oh, no…" Beca complained. The phone started ringing again and Beca couldn't help but to lift her head and show an angry face. Super angry face. Chloe squirmed a little, holding her laugh. "This is not fair, dude" Beca groaned, taking her phone and answering, "Who dares doing this sh-! Oh…!" Beca widened her eyes, waking up and looking at Chloe. The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Yes, yes. I'll be there. Ok. I'm sorry, again. Thank you, have a good day." Beca cut the call and let herself drop on the bed, besides Chloe.

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"People fucking with my sleep time" Beca mumbled again.

Chloe laughed, "Come on! What happened?"

"It's just… I forgot Amy told me that today I gotta go to a commercial shoot at 5pm."

"Really? Wow!"

"Yeah, the first one. But- I wanted to stay with you today. All day" Beca said, getting closer to the ginger.

"We still can be together, baby" Chloe said, and kissed Beca's cheeks, and then her lips. Beca smiled, and moved her body to get on top of Chloe, and keep on kissing her, deeply. Her hands started going down Chloe's naked body, making the girl behind her squirm.

"I thought you wanted to sleep-" Chloe said after parting their lips for a few seconds.

"Oh, so you don't want any make out sessions?"

"No, I never said that-"

"'Cause I can just go make breakfast and we'll sit at the table like the good girls we are" Beca said, starting to shift her body and trying to get out of the bed.

"NO!" Chloe claimed, lifting her whole body and grabbing Beca by her legs, the brunette starting to laugh like crazy. "No, stay here, you evil woman- more like naughty little girl."

Chloe managed to catch Beca –who still was laughing-, and ended up with the small girl below her, and she straddled her with her legs and clutched her wrists. The brunette stopped laughing and smiled at the ginger with a naughty smile.

"Oh, a little girl wouldn't have done what I did to you last night." Beca stated.

Chloe blushed, remembering all of it. "Then you're still naughty."

"Then I'm just gonna make what I have in mind."

Chloe let go of Beca's wrists, and suddenly she was the one being straddled by the brunette. Hands were everywhere, and so were Beca's lips. Beca bit Chloe's neck, making her moan, and then sucked on her pulse point, until Chloe gasped. Her hands went down on the redhead, and found out how aroused was Chloe. She couldn't help herself, and didn't even bothered on being nice to that zone, entering her with two fingers and making Chloe whimper. She started thrusting, keeping a fast pace.

The ginger moaned at Beca's touch, and tangled her hands around Beca's neck, so she could look at her, and the brunette looked back at her, smiling suggestively. Chloe pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, until…

"Hell, no! Again, SERIOUSLY?!" Beca claimed, furious, and looking at the ceiling. Chloe closed her eyes and covered them with her right hand. The phone was ringing again… obviously. Beca took her phone and answered angrily, huffing. "What is it?" Beca asked "Oh, d'you think I don't know? Of course I know I have to go! I… It's ok, I just need some time, it's fucking 10am, I hate waking up, and you know that… Oh, about- about that?" She turned her face and looked at Chloe, who uncovered her eyes to look at her. Beca smiled at her and then kept talking. "Yeah, yeah, she said yes. Yeah, just- do your thing. Wha-? No, I'm not with her right- Ok, I am. Yeah, I mean- dude, stop, just cut the call. Cut the call, I don't wanna hear it! BYE!" Beca turned off her phone, exhausted, and then looked back at Chloe, who was holding her laugh, but couldn't help herself from letting go. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you sound so funny when you get angry…" Chloe said, laughing.

"Amy was making dirty jokes!"

"So what? You were doing dirty works!"

"Then let me finish that work." Beca stated, and shut Chloe's mouth by kissing her again.

* * *

Beca got into the studio with Chloe's arm wrapped around hers, and was well received by the crew, who were getting ready for the shoot and also preparing Beca's clothes and make up.

"Hey! Beca Mitchell!" The producer came out of nowhere, or maybe Beca was just really concentrated and amused by how Chloe was looking at everything like if it was a dream.

"Oh! Hi!" Beca said, tending her hand to greet the man in front of her. The producer took her hand and then turned to Chloe.

"And who's this beautiful lady?" He asked.

"I'm Chloe" The ginger said, smiling and greeting him as well.

"She's my girlfriend" Beca said.

"Sweet, nice to meet you!" The black haired man said, and then looked back at Beca. "Now, my name is Mike and I'm the producer of this commercial. So, we're gonna start by getting to know each other and for that, I'm presenting you, your fellow worker first." Mike turned around and walked next to a brunette boy who was standing by the camera man, giving his back.

Beca looked at Chloe, who was looking at her as enthusiastically as she was doing, and kissed her cheek. And when she looked back at the place where the producer and the actor were standing, frowned a bit, not even noticing Chloe's pale face and wide eyes. They came closer to her, and Mike started talking again. "Beca, this is Tom."

"Hi, I think I've seen you before!" Beca claimed, still frowning slightly.

Chloe held her breath when she saw the two of them meeting each other for the second time in their lives.

Tom tended his hand to greet Beca and answered, "Yeah, me too. Wait a minute… Chloe?"

Chloe's face looked just like a paper now.

"T-Tom…"

"Wait, you guys, knew each-" Beca couldn't help herself and gasped a little. "You were the one from the car crash!"

Tom opened her mouth to say something, but he just couldn't say anything. He was going to say the same thing, and he was actually looking at Chloe, questioning her with his look, just like Beca.

* * *

 **Yeah, worst ending ever, but the next chapter will be better! We're getting closer to the end, see** ya **!**


End file.
